Twisted Seduction
by alizabethianrose
Summary: Punk's life is being turned inside out. Someone is violently stalking him and the only person he can turn to is Randy. Though Randy has always been a little crazy and Punk is suspicious. As he allows his walls to fall for Randy will he find his white night is really the devil in disguise. Slash Punkton! Dom/Sub relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own anyone in this story the ideas presented are for entertainment only. The people in this story belong to themselves or the WWE, though what I wouldn't give to own Punk or Orton for just a few hours. Warning this is a slash story meaning gay male pairings. If that is not your idea of fun, hot, or sexy run now. If you have come here to bitch me out in a review about how slash is wrong or some other nonsense save your breath I don't care. I love reviews so feel free to leave them. Warnings this is a dark story deals with very strong adult themes and BDSM eventually if that's not your cup of tea don't read. Randy is an ass and has very few redeeming qualities in the beginning of this, you will have to read to see if he can be redeemed. Please review! Okay on to the story I hope you enjoy also one last note I don't have a beta so this is edited to the best of my ability if there are mistakes I apologize in advance.**_

Chapter 1

Randy paces the empty hallway, waiting for what he had no clue. His night had gone from bad to worse thanks to a certain straight edge superstar getting involved with his match. What should have been an easy win against the Miz had ended with him being disqualified due to interference by Punk. Randy knew that Punk was scheduled to start a feud with Miz but he could of waited until after the match was over. Instead Randy was pacing in a dark hallway venom running through his veins as he paced in anger. He had received a text not long after his match telling him to come here if he wanted to get even with Punk. Although it could have been a trap the viper had stormed off from the locker room it was time CM Punk learned to respect him one way or another.

Randy's head jerked up as a throat cleared. He locked onto the blue eyed man in front of him and a smirk slid across his lips. This was too good to be true he thought briefly to himself. The conversation he had with the man was short and sweet after all neither one of them were big on words, yet Randy came away with a sense of satisfaction and delight knowing tonight would start a plan to destroy CM Punk all he had to do was play his part. As long as the big man kept his word then Randy could have CM punk wrapped around his finger quickly, seducing the straight edge superstar should not be too hard though Randy had never heard that CM Punk was bi or gay, but really Randy reasoned no one could resist him he he pursued his prey long enough. Randy headed back to the locker room to wait the arena needed to clear out before his partner in crime would strike tonight.

Phillip Brooks better known as CM Punk sat on the bench in the locker room riffling through his bag. His body ached from a hard match with John Cena but he felt good about his victory. Though without Paul distracting the referee he would have probably lost but what good was having a manager as under handed as Paul if he didn't help you win every now and then. He felt eyes on him and glanced up smiling as John headed over to him. "Good match out there Punk" Punk acknowledge this with a nod and a slight smirk. "Though someday I am going to get my hands on Heyman and I am afraid you may be out a manager." Punk shrugged at that thought.

"I don't really need a manager just helps with the heel image right now. So be my guest if you can catch the greasy bastard have fun." John laughed at Punks joke and shook his head.

"You owe me a drink Punk and I expect payment tonight. I am heading back to the hotel when you are ready give me a call we will go hand with the guys and you can be our designated driver for the night." Punk sighed rolling his eyes he was always the designated driver being the only sober one in the group. However he just nodded and headed off to the showers.

The hot water felt good on his aching muscles and he stood there for several minutes just letting his body relax. It hit him suddenly the feeling of being watched again only this time it put him on edge the hair on the back of his neck standing up. He lifted his head and turned it slowly to the left then the right however no one except Randy was in the room and he seemed occupied with washing up so he was staring. He shook off the paranoia and went back to his shower washing away the sweat from his tired body. Every so often getting the feeling of being watched but chalked it up to being over tired due to his incessant insomnia. He headed out of the locker room to dress leaving randy alone in the showers.

Randy smirked he had followed Punk into the shower, he needed a better idea of what exactly he was going to have his hands all over soon. He had stood there for several minutes watching the water fall along Punks back. Following the curve of his body flowing over what Randy could only describe as succulent butt cheeks. He had stared at Punks ass long past what one would consider decent but Randy really could care less about decency. He noticed Punks head pop up and quickly went about washing up. Though as soon as Punk relaxed he went back to staring at him from the corner of his eyes.

By the time Punk left the shower Randy was hard and had very naughty images flowing through his head. Punk underneath him Randy's powerful legs forcing Punks apart as he brutally thrust inside that glorious ass. Punk begging for mercy as he moaned in both pain and pleasure. Randy wouldn't show mercy that wasn't his style. In the bedroom he was always in control whether it be soft and tender of rough and brutal Randy Orton was in charge, on top, dominant, and if his partner didn't like it well Randy could care less. Though he never really had complaints from his partners they knew what they were getting into by agreeing to sleep with him in the first. A vision of Punks face flashed into Randy's mind, hazel green eyes tearing up as Randy pounded mercilessly into his tight unprepared hole. This image was all it took to send Randy over the edge he quickly reached down stroking his hard cock until he exploded hard against the shower wall. His breath hitching and body tensing as the impact shook him. "Damn" Randy thought to himself he couldn't wait for the real thing if the fantasy was as good as real life and Randy had a feeling it would be better. He finished washing up taking his time he knew Punk wouldn't be going any where fast at least not for a while.

He saw Punk leaving the locker room and smirked getting dresses he sat on the bench and waited for the message to come through. Several other superstars glanced his way but no one approached the viper looked coiled and no one wanted to be on the receiving end of his strike. After fifteen minutes his phone buzzed, he brought up the message and a smile spread across his face. _ It's done your up. _Those words spurred Randy to action he grabbed his bag and headed out of the room walking along the hallway til he came across the deserted hallway from earlier. He saw the spilled bag on the floor and headed further up. That's when he saw him. Lying on the floor a hand wrapped protectively around his ribs, blood flowing from his mouth, eyes already beginning to blacken. It was glorious and Randy almost wished he had been the one to cause the damage. However just the sight of a broken, bleeding, damaged CM Punk was enough for Randy to feel like he should have worn looser pants. He approached the man huddled on the floor. "Hey Phil, you okay?" He used Punks real name something that would normally piss him off but Randy hoped would help form a connection to the beaten man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Punk couldn't really remember what happened, he'd been heading for the garage when two large arms had surrounded him from behind. A hand clamped over his mouth and he began to be dragged down a hallway. He had immediately went on the defensive trying to fight back. However the man had just laughed lowly in his ear, whispering "That's right bitch fight me this will be more fun that way." He couldn't to try to escape the iron grip trying to place the voice he knew he had heard the laugh before but was unsure who it was. A hand suddenly slid from his mouth down to his throat and began to tighten. Punk's eyes widened as his air supply was slowly cut off, he tried to head butt the man behind him as he scratched at the hand on his throat panic beginning to set in. He was on the verge of blacking out little spots forming in his vision when he was abruptly let go. He dropped to the floor on his knees bringing his hands to his abused throat. Hoping like hell his attacked had left, instead he was pushed roughly forward and hard kicks began to fall on him he tried to get to his feet, attempted to yell for help but the blows were aimed directly at his ribs and kidneys and his breath was being forced from his body.

He felt like he laid on that cold floor being assaulted for hours. Eventually the kicks ended and his head was slammed repeatedly into the cold concrete as he was just about to lose consciousness from the viscous beating he was rolled over and several powerful fists connected with his face. He laid there unable to defend himself and felt hot breath on his ear. "You wanted respect instead you got my attention you little bitch. Know that I am watching you, always watching and if I feel like doing this again you can't stop me. In fact maybe next time I will have some more fun." Punk felt a hand slide along his stomach and his pants suddenly jerked opens the powerful man roughly squeezed his penis Punk found energy he didn't know he had. Beginning to struggle and fight against the man landing a few blows. There was no way in hell he was going to lay here and be groped. The man laugh savagely and backed away. "Until next time punk, remember I will be watching" and with that the man walked casually down the hallway leaving a battered and pissed off Punk behind.

Punk had tried several times to stand, his adrenalin rush from the uninvited touching wearing off quickly. Replaced by dizziness and pain. So much pain, Punk could taste blood and with gentle exploration realized his lip was split wide open. He didn't explore much further as it was taking all his will to breath through the pain in his ribs. Punk was sure a few of them were broken and he also had a concussion. He tried to find his cell phone positive it had been in his jeans pocket but could not locate the item. He cursed softly and then froze as foot steps headed down the hallway. His first thought was the bastard was coming back to finish what he started, but then a gentle touch to his shoulder and Randy Orton's voice calling his name calmed his down. He would have known if Randy had been the attacker Randy had a distinct smell why he recognized that worried Punk a little but he'd over analyze that later right now he was trying to gather the energy to respond to Randy. "Do I fucking look okay Randal?" he hissed at the younger man.

He pried his eyes open slowly peering up at Randy. The viper raised an eyebrow but then reached down Punk tensed when Randy's hand came into contact with a very personal area but he relaxed when he realized he was just fastening his pants back up. An arm wrapped around his waist a few minutes later and he was pulled to his feet. Pain flooded Punks body once again and he groaned leaning heavily onto the younger man the unique smell of Randy overwhelming his sense, he decided then it was combination of baby oil and leather the smell and heat of Randy's body helped him relax a little more.

"Lets get you out of here, do you want to go to the hospital?" Punk quickly shock his head no the hallway spinning at that he moaned.

"No the hotel just get me back to the hotel I just need some rest, and I will be fine." Randy walked Punk a few feet down the hallway stopping to pick up his bag shoving several items back into Punks duffel bag before leading him to his rental car.

By the time they reached the hotel Punk was passed out cold in the passenger seat and Randy briefly though about taking him to the hospital. He quickly nixed the idea instead scooping up the sleeping or unconscious man and heading inside. He took the side door so not to have prying eyes on them. Unsure of where Punk's room was Randy just brought him to his own. He lowered Punk onto the king size bed tossing both of there bags into the corner. He glanced over at Punk before heading down the hallway and retrieving ice for the older man. Punk was still out of it when Randy returned so he headed into the bathroom and began the tub checking the water several times before exiting the bathroom. He walked back over to Punk tapping his non swollen cheek a few times. Punk moaned slightly but did not respond anymore than that. Randy sighed pulling Punk into a sitting position he pulled the best in the world t-short from Punks body. He checked Punk's bruises and ribs determining that they were severely bruised but unlikely to be broken. He let his hands trail all over Punks sides and stomach checking for swelling he rationalized though enjoying the feel of the straight edge man skin beneath his hands. He finally tried again to wake the young man to very little success. Randy sighed and stood going back into the bathroom he stopped the now full tub and returned to Punk.

He quickly removed the rest of Punk's clothing admiring the man's body. "He has nothing to be ashamed of" he thought to himself rolling Punk gently onto his stomach he allowed his hands to squeeze the gorgeous buns in front of him. Randy would never have sex with an unconscious man but as he spread those cheeks gently to look at the prize he would claim soon he had the urge to forgo that rule. Instead he stood and scooped Punk up carrying him into the bathroom and lowering him into the tub.

At the feel of the water surrounding his body Punk's eyes finally opened and after a moment of orienting himself to his situation he looked to Randy. "thanks for taking care of me" he murmured lightly unaware how close randy was to pulling him out of the tub and ravaging him willingly or not. Randy instead just nodded and pressed an ice pack to Punks eye making him wince. He then used a cold cloth to clean Punks lip. Randy felt his pocket buzz and sighed "I need to get this stay awake okay?" Punk nodded and Randy stepped into the main room. He looked at the text message and then went to open the door. Outside stood his accomplice Punk's cell phone in his hand. He reached out and took the phone from the man.

"I placed the virus, where ever he goes we will know. Anything he does on that phone we will be able to read or hear. He won't be able to keep anything from us now." Randy nodded taking a step back into the room he glanced at the man making sure Punk was still in the bathroom.

"You didn't have to beat him up this badly. I almost had to take him to the hospital instead of here where I could take care of him" he snapped softly.

"Don't go getting soft on me Orton we both know I went easy on him I could have easily snapped the punk into. Just keep up your end of the deal and don't worry about mine." With that being said the man left the hallway and after randy deposited Punk's phone in his duffel bag he returned to see Punk barely awake relaxing in the tub. Randy helped him out drying the awake Punk quickly smiling at the blush he saw spread across Punks face. He helped Punk back to the bed noticing that the usually talkative man was very quiet. He helped him sit down and went to retrieve clothing for him. By the time he returned Punk was out again laying back on the bed Randy just shook his head thinking briefly how cute Punk looked when he was asleep. He threw the blanket over Punk's naked body and stripped out of his own clothes sliding into bed beside Punk. He smirked as Punk rolled over and snuggled against his side. He wrapped an arm around punk's waist pulling him closer, until Punk was practically laying on top of Randy the older man just snuggling his head into Randy's chest. Unaware that he was sleeping naked with the viper and that Randy's hand was rubbing his ass as he slept.

**_Thank you for reading please review and let me know if you want more this is my first venture into CM Punk slash hope I did okay_**.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you to all those who read the first few chapter, followed, favorited, and reviewed. Waldron82 bad boy Randy is my favorite too! RKO-Flavored_Skittles thank you for the reviews. I will try to update as much as possible! InYourHonour thank you for the kind words. Disclaimers and warnings are in the first chapter. My Punk muse unhappy with me right now he feels he is coming off too weak, meanwhile my Randy muse is thrilled and can't wait to truly get his hands on Punkers!_**

Chapter 3

A week later Punk moved gingerly through the back stage area of Raw heading towards his locker room. His thoughts were a jumbled mess however he remained on high alert, the pain in his ribs a constant reminder of what had happened the previous week. He was still unsure of who had attacked him and despite how much he racked his brain he could still not place the low whispered voice of his attacker. He pushed opened and locker room door thankful for his own locker room that night. He closed the door and swiftly locked it behind him. He glanced around the room taking a deep breath when he found it empty. Lowering himself down onto the couch he thought back to the previous week. Punk didn't have many friends in the locker room but he couldn't figure out who he had pissed off enough to attack him that violently.

Then there was Randal that was even more confusing they were not friends. Not by a long shot, he would go as far as to say they despised each other on their best days. They were polar opposites Randy hated Punk's straight edge life style and Punk detested Randy's choices, yet when he needed some help it was Randy who had been there. He taken care of Punk for the last week, Punk had awoken in Randy's room confused at first but once Randy came out of the bathroom bits and pieces came back to him. He had attempted to stand and leave thanking Randy in the process but the room spun and he was back on the bed before he realized it. Randy had taken the time to help him going as far as getting them both the week off from house shows and bringing Punk home to Chicago, then he stayed with him until Punk was able to get around on his own. He didn't understand why Randy would do any of this. Then there were the times he'd catch Randy staring at him and that was the most confusing of all, the predatory look in Randy's eyes caught him off guard, it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Not only did it make him feel like prey in the vipers line of vision, but he could have sworn it was a look of lust and that freaked him the hell out. Punk didn't take the time to define his sexuality but he had only dated women and never been attracted to a man so Randy's look slightly scared him.

Punk was pulled from his line of thought by a knock on the door. He wandered to the door leaning against it trying to steady his breathing "Who's there?" he called frowning at the shakiness in his voice. Get it together he thought to himself. You've had worse beatings then this and probably will again in the future. You have to stop letting this effect you so much.

"Punk open the door!" Punk sighed and pulled the door open raising an eyebrow at Cena. John stood there frowning at Punk his eyes quickly scanned the younger man "What the hell happened to you?" Punk sighed and turned to walk across the room sitting back on the couch.

"Nothing don't worry about it. I'm good, ready to go tonight. I'm sorry about bailing on you last week but something came up." John walked across the room and sat down beside of Punk. He angled his body to face the man beside him. He knew Punk well it had been a long road in order for them to become friends and at times that friendship was on shaky ground but during the time John had learned to read the guarded man and see through the bull shit and sharp tongue he was known for.

"You're fine? Really you have two black eyes although they appear to be fading, and what looks like a ton of other bruises including hand prints on your neck but your fine. Bullshit start talking Phil and don't bother lying I'm not buying it." Punk rolled his eyes he knew he was still bruised up and people would question it but he was hoping they would just gossip about it behind his back not openly call him out. He had tried to come up with a good cover story but had been unable to figure one out that was believable. He opened his mouth to respond when there was a light knock on the door and Randy poked his head in. Punk watched as Randy's silver blue eyes glanced briefly at him then focused on John with a venomous stare that confused Punk he thought John and Randy were friends.

"Cena" Randy said coldly, "sorry to interrupt but Phil here is needed so we can film our segment for later." Punk forced a quick smile and stood to follow Randy from the room. John watched them go bewildered but still wanting answers he planned to confront both of the men later he had a feeling Randy knew why Punk looked like someone had kicked his puppy.

Randy walked beside of Punk down the hallway watching the man constantly look around it was like his head was on a swivel stick. He was constantly on guard and someone how that made Randy feel exhilarated. He could see Punk weakening already, and soon it was going to be much worse. He reached over and place his hand on Punk's lower back rubbing gently. He saw him relax at the touch and had to keep the smirk hidden. "Relax Phil, I've got your back. No one is going to touch you as long as you are with me." Punk turned his head and gave him a small smile. He pulled Punk into a hug "You're safe with me Phil, you know that right?" Punk hugged the Randy tightly and nodded. "Now go do your promo I will be waiting right here when you are done." Randy pulled back and as Punk walked off he smirked and slapped Punks butt lightly. He watched as Punk jumped slightly but quickly scurried around the corner. He pulled out his phone and checked the messages smiling. His partner in crime was taking care of alienating everyone in Punk's life. Sending email's and text messages to the people in Punk's life lashing out at his love ones, friends, and family. Using the dummy phone he's created no one would be the wiser that it was not Punk in one of his hostile moods. Everyone knew Punk could isolated and that they just had to wait for the storm to blow over but this time Punk was none the wiser and when everyone in his life turned there back Randy would be the one to pick up the pieces.

It was around midnight when Randy heard the frantic knocking at his hotel room door. He smiled evilly and then quickly changed his expression to one or tiredness. He had been expecting Punk and knew he'd be on the other side of his door. He'd received pictures on his phone less then an hour ago from his partner who had trashed Punk's hotel room. Randy pulled open the door blinking at Punk "Phil?" he questioned. The older man scurried past Randy into his room. Turning and shoving Randy out of the way he shut the door quickly locking it. Randy could see the fear in his eyes and reached out pulling Punk close. "Calm down Phil, what's wrong? What happened?" He waited for Punk to stop shaking and to finally meet his eyes.

"I... I..." Punk took a deep breath before continuing "I just got back to the arena, and the whole time I was there I could have sworn someone was watching. Then went I got back to the hotel my key was missing so after arguing with the stupid man at the desk I finally get a key and when I got into my room it was trashed. Some cut up all my clothes, they broke a ton of stuff and wrote all over the walls. I didn't stay for all I knew he could still be in there. I can't go back can I please stay with you tonight. I'll sleep on the floor." Randy reached over and took Punk's hand holding it tightly.

"We should call the police Phil this isn't stopping you obviously need help." Punk shook his head no adamantly. Randy sighed at him dramatically. "Of course you can stay here, and you don't have to sleep on the floor you can share my bed. Everything will be fine I will go with you in the morning to check out the room." Randy saw Punk visibly relaxed and glanced down at the man's lips. The light glinted off his lip ring and Randy couldn't resist temptation, he leaned forward pressing his lips to Punk's. He felt the older man freeze but just continued to add pressure on the soft lips against his. He ran his tongue across Punk's lips nibbling slightly, he tugged on the piercing and felt Punk relax a little. He pulled Punk closer and pulled back long enough to look into the dazed eyes of CM Punk. "Let me explore that mouth of yours Phil." He didn't ask but demanding before latching his mouth onto Punk's again. Punk immediately followed Randy's orders and parted his lips allowing the Viper's tongue to explore the every inch of the cavity. Randy had a flash of thrusting something much better into Punk's mouth but knew he had to take it a little slower for right now. When Randy finally needed air he pulled back. Watching as the smaller man pulled in several mouthfuls of air still looking confused and something that made Randy smirk wickedly he could see desire in Punk's eyes. "Lay back" he demanded again in a tone that left no room for questions. Punk immediately complied and Randy lowered himself on top of the smaller man he went back to kissing him, loving the taste, his hands exploring Punks sides. He kissed Punk for several minutes when he needed to breath he explore Punk's neck and collar bone with his mouth sucking, licking and nipping. A few times causing small moans to tumble from Punks incredibly sexy lips. Punk was highly responsive to Randy's talented hands and mouth pressing himself against Randy his arms wrapping themselves around the apex predator's neck. He finally rolled off of him and glanced down seeing that Punk was hard he had to refrain himself from taking it any further. Slowly, this has to be slow he reminded himself if you want to win this game you must take your time. "Go get ready for bed Philip before this goes where you are not ready to take it." Punk stood and fled into the bathroom and Randy pulled out his phone. _Plan's on track, good luck tomorrow don't get caught_ he texted his accomplice.

Punk was in the bathroom for several minutes before coming out the lights in the room were out and Randy was in the bed. Punk slid into the bed his back to Randy. He stared at the wall unsure if he was going to be able to sleep insomnia along with the stress was keeping him up all night. A few minutes later he tenses as Randy rolled over and wrapped his arms around him. Pulling Punk close he spooned the older man. It wasn't long before Punk's eyes closed and he fell into a heavy sleep feeling safe with the arms around him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who is following, favoring or reviewing. I appreciate all the support you guys rock! Disclaimers and warnings are in chapter one. Randy doesn't make much of an appearance in this chapter its punkcentric. I'm still not sure I am in love with this chapter but it gets the story going in the direction I need. I promise soon Punk will be getting revenge on certain people. My Punk muse is pissed after this chapter and I understand why. So i am going to sooth his ego and hide from any thrown objects. Please read and review I live for the reviews they are my addiction. Thanks on to the story.**

Punk was evaluating his life, and recent choices. Everything was upside down and inside out. How is it that he woke up snuggled into Randy Orton of all people? How did he end up in the Vipers Den and willingly allow the snake to coil around him as he slept and feel safe. Lately he seemed to be losing a part of himself, even before the attacks and the stalking began Punk had felt lost. Between family issues, work issues, and relationship problems Punk's confidence had taken a hit and the cocky attitude had become a harder act then usual. Now here he laid watching randy sleep and wondering how the man in front of him could look so peaceful while he was asleep but tear apart everything around him when he was conscious to the world. Punk knew it was ridiculous to feel safe here Randy was insane and no one around him was ever immune to the vipers venom. Yet he found himself drawn to the man, he enjoyed his company and the talks they ha when Punk was fearing for his life were actually quite eye opening. Last night though he had allowed Randy to cross a line and that would never happen again. Punk did not do one night stands let alone make out with guys and he had been seriously close to begging Randy for more. This was going to stop he was not going to let some bitch ass stalker fuck up his life anymore, he was done with these games. The person behind this had to be a coworker and Punk was going to find out who, then they were going to have hell to pay. Punk slide quietly out of the bed and after dressing left the room glancing back briefly at the sleeping figure of Randy.

Punk spent the whole morning doing press, then proceeded to the airport to catch a flight home. Randy had texted him a few times but punk did not respond he needed space and time to figure everything out. The only good thing about the day so far was he hadn't felt like he was being watched, every move hadn't been scrutinized and he was able to relax. By the time he got to his home he felt exhausted. It was early evening and Punk was extremely glad to be back in his beloved city. After a light dinner Punk settled in front of his TV for a marathon of Walking Dead.

It was almost midnight when an eerie feeling settled into the pit of Punk's stomach, he looked around the room he had been about to doze off when he had heard a noise, he could have sworn it was coming from the main bed room, a light thumping sound. He tried to tell himself it was just paranoia that what he had heard was all in his imagination but he could shake the feeling someone was in his home. He stood slowly making his way to the door and found the alarm system still armed and the door securely locked just the way he had left it upon entering his home. Punk pulled his cell phone out of his pocket tempted to call Colt and ask him to come over to ease his mind. He stared at the phone and took a deep breath he hadn't heard from Colt in three days and that was highly unusual Punk had a feeling he had done something wrong in Colt's mind but he had no clue what it was. _Paranoia that's all this is_ Punk thought to himself _you cannot call Colt at midnight to have him come check under your bed for monsters._ Punk took a deep breath and turned walking towards his bedroom his finger hovering over the phone in his hand in case he needed to call for help. He pushed open the door to his room slowly stepping inside at first glance Punk saw nothing unusual until he noticed the slight breeze through the room. His window was wide opened and Punk felt the panic rise he hadn't open that window had yet to even be in his bedroom his bags were still sitting in the living room. Like a moth to a flame Punk walked towards the window his finger subconsciously hitting the bottom to call Colt. He lifted the phone to his ear just as he reached the window. He heard a obviously half a wake Colt answer "Colt I think I am in trouble" he stated quickly he heard a noise behind him but didn't turn freezing slightly in fear he kept his eyes trained on the glass in front of him "I'm at home come quick" he pleaded. That's when he saw him, his reflection in the glass the light from the hallway just enough to illuminate his stalker. Fuck thought Punk as his attacker struck his head hit the window in front of him hard the glass spider and crackled and that was the last thing Punk heard before he dropped onto the floor unconscious.

Brock Lesner stood over the fallen man smirking, bouncing from one foot to the other his adrenaline running at top speed. "Relax Brock" a voice stated from the doorway " it's not about beating the crap out of him today, its about destroying his reputation and getting him a little vacation. Get him up onto the bed." Paul Heyman strolled into the room looking at the man who betrayed him and laughed lightly to himself. "Cabana is on the way I'm sure so we have to hurry." Paul stated watching his beast place Punk's unconscious body on the bed. He sat on the side of the bed and pulled a needle from his coat pocket. The syringe was already filled with a brown liquid, and Paul felt a little twinge of guilt in his gut. Yet it did not stop him from raising the sleeve of the straight edge superstar and a few moments later pulling the now empty syringe from his tattooed skin. Brock watched on with a sick fascination, the truth was he had nothing against Punk hell he liked him and really did want to have a chance at that ass but he would not go against Paul, hell if anything the last few weeks showed Brock how incredibly far off the deep end Heyman had truly gone.

"Do you really think that's going to work the whole world knows he doesn't do drugs?" Brock questioned Paul as the man stood.

"Of course it will, this plan is fool proof. Cabana will arrive shortly and find Punk here with a needle beside him and Punk unconscious, the man will be rational and call 911 not knowing that there is barely enough drugs in there to make Punk high. They will do a tox screen in the ER and before ya know it all the wrestling community will be reporting that Punk was brought in on a drug overdose. When Punk wakes up he will be trying to tell everyone the truth but it will sound like the paranoid delusions of a druggie put that together with the beating he took a few weeks ago, the emails he's been sending and everyone will think he has lost it. By the time Randy finishes with him in a few weeks he will be so broken that he will come groveling back to me apologizing for ever trying to leave me in the first place its fool proof. Nothing can go wrong so just relax Brock." Paul Heyman was a genius and was currently relying on the stupidity of the rest of the human race. However even evil masterminds can overlook the small things and make mistakes. As the duo left the house they didn't see Colt standing in the shadow his cell phone still pressed to his ear. When Punk had dropped the phone the call didn't disconnect so as Colt had hurried to Punk's he had over heard everything, yet he was torn. He knew Punk well enough that he would want Heyman to think that his plan was working so Punk could have the upper hand, yet he couldn't ruin Punk's reputation. So as he went into Punk's house he did not know if he should call for an ambulance or wait until his friend woke up on his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews Randy is definitely twisted and devious but that's how I like my Randy. This chapter is kind of short but needed to be to set up for the next chapter. My Punk muse is getting happier with the direction of this story while my Randy muse is off in the corner pouting though it is a very sexy pout. He will be happier with the next chapter. Please review as reviews are like cookies and I love cookies especially peanut butter chocolate chip. But now I'm rambling so read and review let me know what you think and what you would like to see happen in this story I may take your ideas and incorporate them. Thank you all**.

* * *

Punk tapped his foot against the exam table an assault of emotions playing in his mind the fear he had been living with for weeks was long gone. To say he was pissed was an understatement the anger and rage was simmering just under the surface waiting to explode he kept himself barely contained not wanting to lash out at the wrong person. He was also grateful to Colt the man sitting in the doctor's office with him. Colt had waited for Punk to regain consciousness before acting. At first Punk didn't believe Colt, he was sure Paul would never do any of this too him. But after listening to Colt and having the memory of Lesner attacking him in his own home the puzzle pieces began to click. Paul had keys to his house and knew the alarm code he could let the beast in and despite the public falling out with Paul he still knew Punk's schedule. What Punk didn't understand was Randy's part in all of this and that annoyed Punk to no end. Punk glanced down at his arm and wanted to hit someone the small bruise from the injection was visible and Punk really had a desire to find Paul and at this moment strangle him with his bare hands. Paul knew how important Punk's beliefs were to him. Punk couldn't believe how blindsided he felt at the moment he had trusted Paul all these years loved the man like a father and now he saw the mans true colors the ones he had been warned about time and time again. When Punk had awoken and after talking with Colt the man finally showed him the syringe Punk had been in shock he didn't feel any different, he didn't feel out of control or what he assumed being high would feel like. Together they had come up with a plan, Punk was going to play along with Paul's insanity for now. He was going to lure him in and then take the man down he just hoped he could refrain from killing the man before then. He was going to have Colt and a few others watching his back as soon as he explained to them he wasn't responsible for some very vicious emails he had discovered after Colt explained his distance and shown him some emails he had received Punk had immediately checked his account Paul had not cleared the sent message folder and Punk had seen all the evidence to why everyone was pulling away. Punk glanced at the cell phone in his hand he now had two phones the first thing they had done that morning is get Punk a new cell phone and number though he was keeping his old phone to continue to play Paul's game.

The door to the doctor's office opened and Punk felt his nerves pick up his heart rate increasing. The doctor smiled at Punk opening his chart. "Alright Phillip I ran all the tests you requested, as far as physically you have a concussion and are going to be on vacation for a few weeks. Now to the blood work up I wasn't really sure what I was looking for but I ran the toxicology screen for you." Punk held his breath as the doctor glanced over the results chewing subconsciously on his lip ring his temper rising as the doctor spoke.

"Are you going to report this to the Head office?" He blurted out interrupting the doctor. The doctor stared at him for several minutes without saying a word before taking out a prescription pad he wrote silently before ripping the papers off the pad handing them to Punk.

"I have treated you for years Phil and in all that time I have never once seen you take anything in fact you are adamant against it. So when you say you were injected against your will I believe you. This prescription will explain the steroids and painkillers in your system I know you don't like to waste money but fill them as soon as you leave so there is a paper trail and if anyone has any questions have them call me. I will cover your ass this one time you ever come in again with this stuff in your system I will report it. Understand?" Punk nodded beyond grateful but he knew that in order to go along with Paul's plan he needed to be suspended and that would mean trusting someone he would normally rather punch. After they left the doctor's office Punk filled the prescriptions and as soon as they got home flushed all the pills. He grabbed a Pepsi and went and sat on his balcony he looked at Colt and smirked "time to play the game" he smirked as he dialed Triple H's number.  
Punk sat sipping a Pepsi on his balcony the plan was coming together Hunter had agreed to help him as there was no love loss between Hunter and Paul what amazed Punk more was Stephanie McMahon she had taken Hunters phone and helped Punk plan the million dollar had a devious mind and had suggested a few things that were just shocking to Punk.

Punk picked up his cell phone debating on if he should check his twitter account he knew that the WWE website had issued a small blurred that CM Punk would be out of action for thirty days no other information was released but already the dirt rags were saying it was a wellness violation. Everything would be cleared up when Punk returned until then speculation would run rampant. That was the plan though it would appease Paul and give Punk the time to get everything in place. Punk saw a cab pull up outside his home and watched as the dark haired man exited the car Punk studied the tattooed man as he grabbed his suitcase. _Randy what are you getting from all of this _Punk wondered _why and how did you get involved_. Out of all of the chaos Punk was the most hurt by Randy he had trusted the man maybe even started to develop feelings for him Paul he expected betrayal from though it stung it was nothing like the bite of conflicted emotions he now had for the Viper.

Punk's door bell rang and he took a deep breath the next few days were going to challenge all of Punk's acting skills. If he got through this he deserved an Oscar. He walked slowly to his door pulling it open a sad and dejected look on his face. Randy stepped inside dropping his bags reaching out Punk tensed but quickly maybe himself relax as Randy enveloped him in a hug. He buried his face against Randy's neck and breathed in the masculine scent. He felt warring emotions flare and when Randy pulled back slightly and kissed him Punk melted allowing Randy's tongue to explore his mouth for a brief moment before Punk's temper rose and he yanked away and before he could think about it punched Randy squarely in the jaw. Before he could attack further common sense won out and Punk turned on his heel storming off to the guest room he had decided to turn into his bedroom dice the attack leaving a befuddled Randy standing there rubbing his jaw.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for reading, two chapters in one night woohoo. This chapter starts a new stage in my Punk/Randy romance. The dom/sub relationship takes more of a focus. This has some smut and some punishment. This is my first attempt at the dom/sub relationship in writing so i hope I do it some justice. My randy muse is delighted at this chapter and sadden but mainly just keeps looking at me with an crazed expression should I be scared of what he's planning for my brain next? My punk muse is not amused he does not like to be out of control in anything and this story is disturbing him oh well he will get his justice in the end. I'm rambling again so I will stop hope you enjoy and remember to hit that review button it only takes a second! Thank you!**

* * *

Randy stared after Punk briefly wondering what the hell just happened. His jaw ached slightly but he knew Punk had put any real power behind it. He'd been hit by Punk in the ring a lot harder than that in the past. Despite that fact Randy could feel his anger rising the jerk had no right to hit him and with that in mind he stormed after Punk. He pushed open the door to Punk's room and looked around confused at the lack of the older man. Growling he began to search for Punk his anger rising as He searched for the man this house was too big and confusing the hallway reminded him of Scooby Doo when they are running from the monster door after door across from each other. He finally came to a locked door and not bothering to knock forced it open with a brutal kick. He watched as Punk swung around from his place in front of the window the tears falling down his face almost calmed Randy almost. "Get the fuck out Randal" Punk snapped but Randy ignored him stalking across the room. Inwardly he smirked at the flash of fear he saw in the hazel green eyes as he came face to face with Phil. Randy raised his hand slowly wrapping his fingers around Punk's elegant throat thinking briefly how easy it would be to snap it. He tightened his grip enough to cause some discomfort and saw those hazel eyes get wide. "No one tells me what to do Philip no one! There are consequences to your actions and don't think you get to hit me without being punished."

"Fuck you Randal get out of my room, out of my house, he'll get out of my life! LET GO OF ME!" Randy chuckled lowly leaning forward he ran his tongue along Punk's neck feeling a shiver go through the smaller man. He suddenly bit down roughly until he could taste copper in his mouth. He heard Punk's cry of pain and felt him start to struggle. Randy pulled back and Punk opened his mouth to protest but Randy suddenly slapped him across the face.

"Shut up for a change Phil I don't want to hear anything out of your mouth unless its to beg for forgiveness, moans of pleasure, or of pain if you do anything else I swear I will gag you. Right now I am going to punish you Phil you need to learn I am in control not you and temper tantrums will not be tolerated as for fucking me never going to happen but very soon I will be inside this sweet ass of yours" Randy has been backing Punk up slowly towards the bed as he spoke he suddenly reach down and grabbed Punk's butt lifting him he tossed him easily on the bed. Punk attempted to scramble backwards but Randy caught his leg as he began undoing Punk's pants. Punk tried to kick out at him and Randy growled "don't you dare stay the fuck still and take it like a man." To Randy's amazement Punk complied and Randy finally was able to remove his pants and boxers, Punk's cheeks turned red as Randy reached his hand down Punk was hard and despite the fight he was responding to Randy's control, his voice alone sending fire through Punk's veins. Randy ran his fingers along Punk's harden length before grabbing his hips and flipping the best in the world over the ass that was presented to him was exquisite perfection and begged to be fucked but Randy ignored that instinct grabbing Punk he pulled his hips up placing the man on his knees he wondering how complaint Punk was in this situation he placed his hand on Punk's lower back "put your head down on to the bed and arch your back, stretch your arms out above your head and don't move until I am done with you". It took a few moments and an internal struggle played across Punk's face but he complied. Randy had to bite back a moan Punk was so breathtaking like this he pushed his jean clad knee in between Punk's leg flexing his muscle against Punk's erection eliciting a small moan. Randy smirked evilly and brought his hand down across Punk's butt a small gasp fled from Punk's mouth and his fingers tightened in the comforter but to his credit he remained still. Over and over Randy brought his hand down until Punk's rear was a nice bright red the smaller man trembled and cried out in pain mixed with pleasure.

Punk had never allowed this to happen before never given up this much control, yet some how he was turned on more then he had ever been in his life. He was embarrassed, humiliated in pain and desperate to cum. When Randy stopped spanking him Punk held his breath unsure of what was going to happen next. Punk shivered as Randy hand slid up his spine the same hand turned his head and Randy captured his lips they kissed until Punk felt like he was drowning. Randy pulled back and placed his middle finger against Punk's lips "suck" Randy whispered nipping at his ear lobe. Punk hesitated but parted his lips taking the finger into his mouth he sucked for a few moments before Randy pulled his hand away. Punk unsure of what was going to happen tensed when Randy's finger found his virgin ass he whimpered biting at his bottom lip "Relax love it's only going to hurt a little and will help a problem you have." At Randy's words Punk forced his muscles to unclench slowly almost more gently then Punk had thought Randy could ever be the finger slid inside him for the first few minutes Punk just laid there unsure of how he was feeling there had been pain at first now it just felt odd as Randy's finger slid in and out of his hole it almost felt like Randy was searching for something and then it happened and Punk was sure he literally saw stars.

"Holy shit" he moaned he had never felt something so good in his life and now that Randy has found that sweet spot he was unrelenting his finger moving faster and harder into him Punk didn't even realize when Randy slid a second finger into him he was too close to the edge. Punk tried to remain still against this overwhelming feeling inside him moaning Randy's name wondering if the begging tone really came from him then it happened and Punk saw fireworks he screamed Randy's name as he slid over the edge. He has never come this hard in his life and as he rose the waves of orgasm his body trembled he felt like it was never going to stop then mercifully Randy pulled his fingers out and he slowly came back to reality. Randy laid down on the bed and pulled Punk close holding him as Punk's breathing returned to normal. Punk was lost and confused clutching to Randy's shirt so many emotions were coming to the surface and tears slid down his face oh how he hated Randy at that moment.

"What's wrong love?" Randy questioned concern etched into his features.

"Don't" snapped Punk "don't call me that Randal don't act like you fucking care! Shouldn't you leave now didn't you get what Paul sent you here for! You win I'm torn up inside you fucking asshole! Just leave let me luck my wounds in peace. But before answer me one question Randal why?" Randy's grip had loosened and Punk stood pulling on his boxers he spun and looked at Randy "why?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi I am so sorry for the long delay I promise I am going to be better about updating this story. My Punk muse went off and left Randy hanging for a while to star in another story of mine but he's back now and ready to play with Randy. This chapter is smut and in case you didn't know slash. Disclaimers and all of that are in the first chapter. Please review everyone good or bad I like feedback and it motivates me to write. Again thanks for reviewing you guys rock!**

* * *

Randy watched as the Punk paced the room, he could tell that the smaller man was pissed but was unsure of why. He had a small clue as to what was going on but wanted to make sure that his assumptions were accurate. "Punk stop being irrational and tell me what the hell you are talking about." Randy snapped standing he adjusted his tight jeans he had not gotten the relief he needed yet but was still planning on completing this task with Punk very soon. Punk stopped pacing but glared at Randy.

"Please tell me that I don't look that stupid I know what you are doing Randall working with Paul to take me down. Don't bother trying to lie about it I know Randy. Colt heard it right from the horses mouth you are helping him destroy my life. So just tell me why the fuck you would do this to me?" Randy contemplated Punk's words and he formed a plan he needed to make Punk doubt his friend, doubt Paul and he had a feeling after what just happened it wouldn't be to hard to do.

"I don't have a clue to what you are talking about honestly Phil why the hell would I be working with Paul I can't even stand the man. Not to mention the fact I have no reason to want to destroy your life. I happen to like to spend time with you, and having been enjoying our new friendship. If I was working with Paul would I be trying to protect you? Would I be defending you, I don't think so. Did you ever think that Colt misheard, or maybe that Paul knew he was listing and was playing with your head everyone backstage knows we've been spending time together and Paul could be playing mind games with that information making you doubt everyone in your life sounds like something he would do. I promise you I am not working with Paul nor would I change my beliefs and morals and be pursuing another guy to help some idiot take you down. If you haven't figured it out by now Phil I have real feelings for you and I'm here because I want to explore this relationship nothing more." Punk stood still chewing on his lip ring. Confusion written on his face so Randy waited to see what the final result would be.

"You're not working with Paul?" Randy shook his head no. "You have feelings for me?" Randy nodded at the smaller man and Punk sighed rubbing his forehead. "Will you help me take Paul down?" Randy was a little shocked by this statement but walked over to Punk and pulled him close he rubbed the smaller mans back and smiled when Punk wrapped his arms around him.

"If that's what you want to do then of course I will help you. We will make Paul Heyman's life a living hell." He felt Punk smile against his shoulder and knew he had succeeded in reassuring the man he was on his side. He pulled back and looked at Punk smirking. "I think you enjoyed your punishment for hitting me a little too much, and I didn't get to at all." Punk blushed and glanced down at Randy's crotch going back to chewing on his lip ring unsure of what to do this whole situation felt surreal. Randy lifted Punk's chin leaning forward and kissing him for several minutes when he pulled away he could see some of the insecurity leaving Punk's eyes. "Just follow my directions Phil and we both will enjoy this" Punk nodded and Randy placed his hand on Punk's shoulder gently pushing him. "On your knees Phil" he stated watching as the smaller man complied.

* * *

Punk didn't know why he was complying with Randy's wishes nor why he was believing the man. The truth was he didn't trust him but he didn't trust Paul and it was making him conflicted. Punk was questioning why he was on his knees in front of Randy why he wasn't throwing the man out of his home or life. Why suddenly he was ignoring the voice in his head screaming at him to run. Punk was never out of control nor did he relinquish control to anyone yet he was freely allowing Randy to do what he wanted and somehow it managed to take Punk from pissed to incredibly aroused in a heartbeat. Punk watched as Randy undid his jeans and shed them. He had never gone this far with a man hell he had never done anything with a man and maybe that's what made him so vulnerable with Randy he was tapping into a side of Punk that he has never realized existed. Punk swallowed hard nervous as Randy shed his boxers he drank in the site of Randy in all of his glory he had of course seen Randy naked before but nothing like this hard and masculine right in front of his face. To say Randy was blessed in the manhood department was an understatement fear ran through Punk at his size he wasn't sure he could handle all of that anywhere Randy wanted to place it.

* * *

Randy placed his hand in Punks hair pulling on the strands grateful Punk was letting it grow back out. He pulled back until Punk was looking up at him. "Relax Phil and just do everything I tell you." Punk nodded swallowing and waiting for directions "Open that pretty little mouth of yours and lick me". Randy growled and was surprised that Punk just complied his tongue licking its way from his base to his tip where Punk swirled it around before descending back to the base he kept his hand in Punks hair keeping him from looking away there eyes locked as Punk treated his cock like a ice cream cone. Randy finally had enough of the teasing. He let go of Punks hair placing his hand on the back of his head he brought Punks lips to his tip and pushed past though hot lips groaning at the warmth that encompassed his penis. "Suck" he hissed out and moaned as Punk hollowed out his cheeks and sucked on him he allowed Punk to lead for a while his head bobbing up and down barely taking in half Randy's length his hand following his lips up and down. However soon Randy wanted more he wanted to feel Punk choke on him and knocked Punks hand away. "I suggest you relax your throat and don't fight it." He smirked as Punks eyes widened but he didn't move. Randy kept a hold of the back of Punks head and drove his hips forward he felt Punks throat fighting the intrusion and the man gag slightly but he didn't try to pull away. He felt Punk struggling to relax his throat he retreated and pushed back in to the velvety bliss of Punks mouth listening to his gags as he pushed deeper with each thrust until he was completely engulf by the man.

He yanked Punks head back staring in the green eyes for a moment he couldn't tell if his eyes were watering or if he was fighting back tears but it didn't matter it sent Randy over the edge and he began to pump brutally into Punks mouth loving the sounds of Punks struggle every time his balls slammed against his chin. Despite the struggle he could sense in Punk the man did not try to pull away or stop him instead he curled his hands around Randy's thighs and seemed to be encouraging him. Randy realized he was close and was not ready for this to be over so he stepped back loving the popping sounds as his penis slid out of the pretty little mouth. Randy almost came at the sight in front of him Punk rubbing his throat and trying to catch his breath his lips slightly swollen but what turned Randy on the most is the obvious erection in Punks pants he was turned on just as much as Randy.

He picked Punk off the floor tossing him onto the bed he ripped the boxers off Punk trailing his hands up Punks thighs spreading them open widely till he saw his destination he could feel Punk tense and laughed lightly leaning down he ran his tongue along Punks puckered hole. After a few licks Randy began to Push his tongue repeatedly into the hole loving the noises it elicited from Punk low moans and little gasps of surprise tumbled from Punks mouth his legs falling open widely allowing Randy to rim him. He whimpered when Randy stopped causing the larger man to chuckle he raised up settling himself between Punks legs he saw fear return as his erection brush against Punks ass and deciding it was a good time for another mind game he grabbed Punks hand and placed it on his penis "put me inside you" he stated watching Punks face several conflicting emotions crossed Punks face some Randy couldn't figure out but the one he was looking for was present determination.

Punk grasped Randy's cock and placed him against his hole taking a deep breath he arched upwards until his body gave in and Randy's tip popped inside. Punk hissed as Randy moaned he moved Punks hand and took a hold of his hips "relax" he told the smaller man not letting him follow the direction as he slammed forward sinking completely into Punk. He heard the small cry of pain from Punk but the tightness around his penis was exquisite and not giving Punk time to adjust he pulled out almost completely before slamming back in he could feel Punk squirming trying to adjust but he could care less for several minutes he slammed away not caring about Punks pleasure until those green eyes met his and he saw the pain this caused him to change his angle searching for the bundle of pleasure he knew existed and he knew he found it when Punk stopped chewing on his lip and his mouth formed a surprised oh.

Over and over Randy thrust against Punks spot until the smaller man was meeting him thrust for thrust and begging for more. For several minutes the only sounds in the room were the moaning of the two men and skin pressing against skin, Randy kept up a brutal pace wanting Punk to feel this in the morning wanting him to know who he belonged to mine. Randy could feel himself getting close to the end and reached between their bodies stroking Punk it only took a few strokes and he felt Punk tensing he quickly leaned down brushing his lips across Punk's neck growling "Mine" into the smaller man's ear. Punk just gasped so close to completion and whimpered.

"Yours yes yours" those words sent Randy spiraling off a cliff he sank his teeth into the side of Punks neck drawing blood and marking the younger man. Punk cried out and Randy felt the stickiness of Punks cum flow over his hand. As he came Randy could feel Punk's muscles tighten around him and cried out Phil's name as he released deep into Punk. They laid there together Randy softening inside of Punk his lips still sucking and nipping Punk's neck as the older man tried to catch his breath. When Randy felt Punk was sufficiently marked he slid out of the man rolling onto his side he pulled Punk close wrapping an arm around him partly wanting to stay connected and partly to prevent him from running.

* * *

Punk's mind was racing he had just had the most incredible sex of his life he was sore in places he would have never imagined and now he was being held. By a man, by Randy Orton the viper himself, he had allowed him into his life and the man was coiling himself around Punk and squeezing any resistance out of him. He had had sex with a man and not just any man but what confused him the most is he wanted more, he wanted everything Randy had to offer and didn't care if he was working with Paul because he didn't want to lose him. Punk was falling hard, he had feelings for Randy and he cursed mentally when he realized he just may be in love with the man. A sinking feeling in his stomach told him that he was an idiot but it was too late he'd been struck by the poison and there was no cure in sight.


	8. Chapter 8

Randy was a wreck, his emotions all over the place. Anger, confusion, desire, and a feeling of being truly satisfied were swirling around his mind. He stood in the door way watching Punk sleep the nights events replaying in his head. After Punk had drifted off Randy had slid from the bed and the room calling Paul and after bitching the man out they'd come up with a plan, now watching Punk sleep his beautiful body on full display he was allowing doubts to sink in. Sex with Punk was one of the most incredible experiences of his life, how trustworthy and willing the smaller man was towards him had blown his mind. That was his biggest hurdle, Punk trusted him even in the face of evidence to the contrary Punk believed him and had faith in him, over a man he had known for years and consider his best friend Punk trusted him and believed him. No one ever put that kind of blind faith in the viper before and Randy had no clue how to react. In some ways he was questioning if getting his hands on the title, if taking Punks spot on the top of the roster was worth hurting the man. Punk had never really done anything to Randy, they weren't exactly friends and didn't run in the same circles Randy found Punk's straight edge life style annoying and Randy history was not something Punk would gravitate to yet here he was in the straight edge man's home and it oddly felt comfortable and perhaps nicer than Randy would have ever imagined.

Randy pulled himself from his thoughts when Punk began to stir, his sleek body stretching and his arm reaching out searching for something. A frown forming on his face when the space beside him was empty. Punk eyes opened and he looked around smiling when he saw that Randy hadn't left. "good morning" he stated his voice still gravely with sleep. Randy chuckled and headed over to the bed he leaned down and captured Punk's lips with his own. Kissing the man for a few moments before stepping back.

"More like good afternoon I've been wondering if you were going to sleep the whole day away. I've already been to the gym, and shopping since you have no groceries in this house not to mention the lack of coffee in this house. How do you survive without coffee? Wait straight edge I forgot caffeine is addictive." Punk laughed lightly sitting up his back pressed against the headboard.

"I drink Pepsi that has caffeine in it Randal, I do have coffee here but typically I just go to the shop up the street if I am really in need of a coffee fix, though I don't drink it often. As for it being afternoon already what can I say someone kept me up all night, and gave me quite a work out leaving me sore in some unusual places. So excuse me if I'm not up at the crack of dawn to go to the gym it is your own fault stupid head." Randy glared lightly at the man in front of him.

"Stupid head what are we three now Phil?" Punk nodded and stuck his tongue out at Randy and that's when he pounced. Before Punk knew what was happening he was being pinned to the bed and tickled relentlessly. He shrieked and try to get away finally pleading for mercy. Randy leaned above him triumphantly. "Admit it I'm not a stupid head and say I win and I will stop." Punk shook his head no. This caused Randy to resume the tickling.

"Alright alright you win and you are not a stupid head. Please stop Randy you are killing me here." Randy laughed and relented he looked into the green eyes below him and felt the moment slipping out of his control. The look in Punk's eyes scared him and how lighthearted and carefree he felt sent him up off the bed and out of the room before Punk could react.

* * *

Punk is confused Randy had fled into the kitchen a few minutes ago and had yet to return he wanted to go and find the viper but was unsure of what had happened or if he had done something wrong. He finished getting dressed and walked out of the bathroom the bed was made and there was a glass sitting on his night stand. Punk stared at the green liquid suspiciously before taking a sip of the contents in the glass, not finding it unpleasant he realized Randy had made him a health shake. This just added to the confusion why would the man known as a cold-hearted snake go out of his way to make this for him let alone make the bed. He took another sip of the drink contemplating when a voice from the doorway startled him from his thoughts.

"There is a rattle snake in your kitchen cooking" Punk spun towards the doorway and sighed.

"He is a viper Colt totally different snake, and I know he is in my kitchen. Did you say he was cooking. Does he know how to do that? I really don't want him to burn my house down. What are you doing here by the way?" Colt stared at his best friend as if he had two heads.

"A snake is a snake, they are slithering reptiles that inject poison, or squeeze the life out of you. Any way you look at the best solution is to cut its head off before it bites you. Though from the look of the mark on your neck he's already had his fangs in you. Interesting didn't know you swung that way Phil though I don't care. As far as if he can cook I have no fucking clue, I didn't stop to chat wanted to make sure you weren't dead somewhere while he made himself at home. Speaking of why is he making himself at home? Didn't we agree that he needed to stay far far away and that he was in cahoots with Paul? Have you lost your fucking mind Phillip?" Punk took several gulps of the shake before answering Colt trying to figure out the best way to not piss his best friend off any more than he already was.

"Look Randy's not that bad, I mean he is not the nicest guy in the world but neither am I. He said he is not working with Paul and though I have my doubts I have no real proof besides Paul's words and he could have been fucking with me further I'm not sure if I swing that way really it's just different with Randy he makes me want things I've never wanted before. So please please give him a chance but still have my back if I need you, please Colt?" He could see Colt hesitating, before his friend nodded.

"I'm going to be your friend no matter what you know that. I just hope you know what you are doing. He is just going to hurt you Phil. This is all some plan and at the end of the day you are going to be the one who loses if you let him get to close. So just protect yourself, keep your distance be your usual aloof guy when you are dating someone, at least until you are sure of his involvement with Paul. Guard your heart Phil I hate seeing you hurt." Punk just walked over to Colt throwing his arm around his neck.

"Will do now lets go make sure he is not burning my house down." He led Colt into the hallway missing the shadow that darted back towards the kitchen not realizing that Randy had eavesdropped on the whole conversation. When they walked into the kitchen Randy looked up from the stove and smiled. "You cook?" Punk questioned glancing at the stove.

"Yes I cook I'm making you breakfast don't worry its all vegan crap. How you eat like this is beyond me, You staying for breakfast Colt?" Randy smiled in internally as the other man shook his head no.

"Nah just stopped by to remind Punk Rancid is playing tonight and to see if he was going to be there." Randy nodded.

"We will be there I need to find out why Punk is so in love with this group." Punk's face lit up and Colt just worried more.

* * *

A little while later Colt headed out the door and Randy made Punk sit down. He placed the food in front of the best in the world noticing that he appeared pale. With in a few moments Punk fled the room and Randy heard the bathroom door slam. He casually picked up the glass with the green liquid, very little remained and he smirked emptying the rest down the drain. He pulled the pill bottle from underneath the cabinet. He done exactly what Paul had told him, lacing Punk's drink with four of the pills inside he knew little about the medicine only what he had learned from a brief search. Desmopressin was the name on the label and people with Munchausen used it to create symptoms of Hyponatremia though in reality Punk would be fine just feel very ill and that's what Paul wanted. Randy would be able to take care of the man and earn his trust even more and Paul would be to strike while Punk defenses were down, when he was not clear headed and desperately ill was when Paul planned on truly attacking the defenseless Punk. Randy thought briefly of throwing the pills away he knew a few days of this stuff and Punk would be miserable and just the thought that he was causing the illness filled him with a weird sense of guilt. He heard the bathroom door open and shoved the pills back into there hiding spot as Punk entered the room. He looked pale and was rubbing his forehead. "Sorry don't know what happened I felt fine one moment and the next my head was pounding and I was vomiting my guts out. Your breakfast looks amazing but I think I'm going to go lay down for a bit. Hopefully I will feel better tonight so we can go out." Randy nodded and follow Punk to his room. Once the man was laying down he pulled the covers over him.

"Do you need anything?" Punk seemed shock by the question but shook his head no and when Randy went to leave he reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me?" He requested quietly hating the weakness in his voice. Instead of the laughter or berating Punk expected Randy removed his shoes and slid into the bed holding Punk as the man snuggled tightly into him.

* * *

Paul sat in his office watching the feeds from Punk's house, he had placed camera's throughout and could watch every move the man made. He watched as the two slept and noted that he needed to keep Randy on a short lease in order to keep control of the situation. Seeing nothing of importance occurring he went back to the video of the night before, watching again as the two had sex. He slightly envied Randy but knew soon enough he would be the one inside of Punk, after all that was what this was all about. Punk was going to return to him on his knees begging and Paul was going to take him back but as a slave to his every whim. He just needed to make sure everything ended up pinned on Randy and that Punk's heart was shattered beyond repair and the pieces were all falling into place.

* * *

**Okay don't kill me but please review. Oh and Hyponatremia is low sodium and can cause nausea and vomiting, headache, confusion, lethargy, fatigue, loss of appetite, restlessness and irritability, muscle weakness, spasms, or cramps, seizures, and decreased consciousness or coma. Desmopressin can mimic this in a healthy person. I've worked in a psych hospital and seen this used by people with munchausin and its not pretty.**


	9. Chapter 9

They had never made it to the show that night, instead Randy took care of Punk and once he had the man asleep called Paul demanding to know what the hell this was going to accomplish. It seemed to Randy that all the drugs had done was made Punk nauseous and cranky. Paul had reassured him that it was all part of the master plan and to just keep giving him the pills at least twice a day more if he could manage it and if Randy was that concerned to make sure Punk didn't get dehydrated and give him plenty of water. Randy then demanded to know what the master plan was and Paul had just laughed and brushed aside Randy's question. Although Randy was just becoming increasingly suspicious of Paul he found himself enjoying taking care of a weaker Punk. So he continued for the next few days to give Punk the pills and encourage plenty of water but was beginning to notice that the water seemed to be increasing the symptoms. So Randy did a Google search and found that the last thing Punk needed with the pills was water it would strip the sodium out of him system and make him sicker. Randy felt the tug of guilt once again pulling at his heart-strings and the conscience he so rarely listened to screamed in his head.

Randy walked into the bedroom he was currently sharing with Punk the curtains were drawn blocking all light and the view of Chicago from the room. He made his way slowly to the window and pulled on the curtain opening them he heard a moan from the bed and turned and watched as Punk pulled the blanket over his head. "Keep them closed my head is killing me." Randy ignored the request and walked over to the bed sitting down gently beside Punk he pulled the blanket down and watched as the green eyes slammed shut. He gently cupped Punk's cheek running his thumb across the softness of Punks lips. Punk pressed his cheek against Randy's hand and sighed, he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Randy.

"Sorry I've been so sick I don't know why I felt fine now I just feel dizzy and unable to get out of my own way and I know you came here to spend time with me and have a vacation so taking care of me was not part of the plan. When do you have to go back to work?" Randy lifted his hand and slid it across Punk's forehead seeing no sign of a fever he just smiled at the older man.

"Phil don't apologize for being sick everyone gets sick and some day you can repay the favor and take care of me. Though I think maybe a trip to your doctor should be considered if you are not feeling better soon." Punk just shook his head no slowly, being stubborn as usual. "I don't go back to work for a while I'm out with an "injury" so I can stay here indefinitely and take care of you. Now we need to get you up get some food into you and a shower you may feel better after a long hot shower."

"No doctors they just like to doll out drugs, not interested in taken anything I'm sure it's the flu and I will be feeling better in no time. Beside why do I need a doctor when I have the best medicine in the world right here. I'm not hungry, but a shower sounds good." Randy smirked and leaned forward kissing Punk passionately, this was one of his biggest issue with how Punk was feeling it was limiting his bedroom play time. Though Punk had given him one incredible blow job yesterday on the couch, he wanted a lot more and to see how submissive his little Punk truly was.

"You need to put something in your stomach Phil, it won't help you feel better if your body is lacking nutrients." he said softly stroking Punks arm gently. Punk wrinkled his nose but nodded.

"Alright but can you just make me one of your health shakes they have all kind of vitamins and nutrients and taste good and I seem to be able to hold down liquids better than solids." Randy wanted to laugh at that statement but instead just pulled the blankets down off of Punk and helped him to his feet. Punk wasn't very steady on his feet but with Randy's assistance made it into the bathroom and instead of a showered Randy elected to put Punk in the large tub so while he ran the water Punk brushed his teeth and shaved. Once Randy was assured that Punk was safe in the tub on his own he headed to the kitchen making Punk his shake he stood there for several long moments the pills in his hand staring into the blender his phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket. He saw a text message from Paul and rolled his eyes. He reluctantly opened the message. _Randal from our recent conversation I've come to the conclusion that maybe you are getting cold feet so I thought I should give you some inspiration to continue on with the master plan. Its simple if you stop or seem to be hesitating I will tell Punk everything and have no doubt he will believe me. Not only that but I know you once slept with a close friend of mine and lets just say he is willing to tell the world that the great Randy Orton is gay now if I know anything that's the end of your career, Don't play with me Randal you won't like the results._ Randy stood there seething he wanted to track down Paul Heyman and kill him the fucking man was blackmailing him now. He thought briefly about ignoring the text and actually working with Punk to take Paul down but if he knew anything about the friend Paul was referring to his world would come crashing down, Randy decided he needed to take care of that little problem and then Paul. He chucked the pills into the blender and make Punk the shake.

When it was finished he headed into the bathroom with the glass. Punk was laying in the tub eyes closed the jets forming sexy bubbles around his naked body. Randy set the glass down on the side of the tub and Punk didn't open his eyes. Randy silently stripped his own close off he then slid himself into the tub beside of Punk and when the green eyes opened he didn't protest as Randy maneuvered him so that he was sitting between his legs his back pressed firmly against Randy's chest. Randy reached for the glass and held it up to Punk's lips. Punk rolled his eyes but opened his mouth drinking down several mouth full of the green liquid. They laid together in the hot water and Randy slowly got Punk to drink the glass of green liquid down. When he had succeeded in getting Punk to drink it all he placed the glass down. Reaching over he grabbed the wash cloth after pouring a generous amount of soap on he began to slowly wash Punk's chest."Are any of your piercings still open?" He inquired as he slowly descend Punk's body.

"Most of them are why?" Randy chuckled as he ran the cloth over Punk's well-defined thigh.

"I happen to think piercings are an incredible turn on I would love to see you with them all in some time." Punk nodded resting his head back onto Randy's shoulder. He gasped as Randy's hand began to stroke his penis not saying a word as he slowly became erect. "Did you ever have this pierced?" Punk whimpered as the wash cloth and any pretense of bathing disappeared and Randy's hand stroked him firmly.

"Yes it was pierced not sure if it is still opened haven't tried it for a long time." He whimpered shifting on Randy's lap he could feel the younger mans erection pressed against his back. Punk reached between their bodies and grabbed Randy's shaft he stroked it a few times before raising himself up and much to Randy's surprised slid down onto his penis, he groaned at the tightness of Punk around him.

"Damn you are tight, and I want you to try to get it in and if you can't we will get it redone along with any other spot that has closed up I want to see you with every piercing in." Punk began to raise himself up and slide back down Randy slowly. Randy's hand stroked him for a few more times before his hand left and gripped Punks hips. He took control of the pace setting it hard and fast. Punk grimaced but didn't say anything he knew the pleasure would come and when Randy found his spot he got what he was waiting for.

"I should be tight Randal you are the only guy who's ever done this you know. I'll try to get them in but I don't know about re-piercing my penis it doesn't feel great you know." Randy just smirked and angled away from Punk's prostrate continuing the brutal pace.

"Phil want it to feel good?" Punk nodded his head yes "Do you want to cum for me?" Once again he nodded. "Then give me your word you will get it re-pierced if you have to." Punk nodded wanting the pleasure back and the pressure in his balls to be relieved. "Nope say it out loud we both know your word is as gold with you."

"Fine yes Randy okay you have my word just please." Randy smirked and stood lifting Punk with him. He grabbed the towel and threw it on the floor pushing Punk down on to his hands and knees he without ever leaving the mans body. He increased his pace aiming directly for Punk's pleasure spot. Punk moved his hand to grab his erection and Randy brought his hand down onto his ass hard.

"No touching yourself, you will cum by being fucked only. When we are together you will never touch yourself without permission Phil, and no more masturbating ever even if we are apart I want to be the only one who causes you to cum. Understand me?" Punks hand hesitated and then he moved it back to the towel gripping the fabric and nodded. "Nope answer me verbally Phil." Punk moaned as Randy increased his pace so close to cumming.

"Yes Randy, I understand." Randy slapped his ass again and leaned forward.

"Call me sir Phil, when we are intimate call me sir." Punk wrinkled his forehead unsure if he felt okay about that. But he was so close and Randy was slowing the longer he waited for an answer.

"Yes sir I understand sir" he cried out. The grin that spread over face was a look of pure triumph. He had Punk where he wanted him, Punk moved back against him trying to get him to increase his speed and Randy allowed this for a moment, before again slapping his ass.

"Stay still I will decided when you cum." Punk froze and just remained still as Randy brought him to the edge over and over again. But would slow or stop completely when Punk got close. He was frustrated and to the point of fighting back tears. "Do you want to cum?" Randy asked and when Punk nodded Randy slapped his ass again. "Always answer me verbally Phil, and beg me if you want to cum." Punk whimpered.

"Yes sir I want to cum please let me cum. I will do anything please sir." Randy could hear the frustration in Punks voice and stopped. Punk cried out in dismay until Randy rolled him over so they were face to face. Randy began slamming against his spot relentlessly. "Please sir, so close sir" Randy moaned at those words so close to losing it himself. He raised his hand to Punks neck wrapping his fingers lightly around the skin and saw Punk's body react with pleasure, he may have a little pain slut on his hand Randy thought. He squeezed Punk's throat slowly adding more pressure increasing his pace at the same time he could feel Punk struggling to breath he wasn't cutting his breath off completely but knew Punk had to be in need of oxygen but he didn't relent. As he drew to his end he looked into the green eyes below him completely clouded with want and need.

"Do you love me" he questioned Punk. The green eyes blinked a few times as he tried to answer. Randy released the pressure on his throat lightly.

"Yes sir, I love you Randy." Those words and knowing how little Punk allowed himself to trust and love sent Randy over the edge and he exploded into Punk's body slamming into Punk's prostrate he felt Punk's body tighten around him and he reestablished the pressure to Punk's throat completely cutting off his oxygen as he came hard. Punk's back arched and his eyes widen as the lack of oxygen seemed to intensify his orgasm and he silently cried Randy's name as he exploded. He felt Randy's hand squeeze his throat one last time before he removed it and they laid in-twined on his bathroom floor breathing returning to normally and heart rates slowing. Randy scooped him up and Punk whimpered as Randy's softened member slid out of him. Randy carried him to his bed and they laid together, Punk's mind was going a mile a minute but his body's exhaustion took over and as he fell asleep he thought he faint;y heard Randy whisper.

"I love you too Phillip."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading I love your reviews and look forward to hearing everyone's opinion. My friend and I were talking out this story and there are two ways we see this turning out, one involves mpreg and one involves Randy saving Punk's life. Tell me which one you would rather see happen here. Again thanks guys and please review**


	10. Chapter 10

Three weeks later and Punk was not feeling any better but was still being his stubborn self refusing to see a doctor. Randy's guilt was intensifying and so were his feelings for the straight edge savior. Despite being sick Punk forced himself to start being active, going to games with friends, working out and running everyday and getting ready to head back to work. The mini vacation for both was coming to a close in the next few days, Punk had an autograph signing the next day to end his official time off that was still shrouded in mystery Punk himself had promised to explain it to the fans on twitter when he returned. This had Randy worried not the returning to work but Punk returning in the condition he was currently in, Punk had lost weight and the paleness of his skin frightened Randy the man seemed to running on pure force of will. Punk was currently laying on the couch watching a marathon of Walking Dead granted watching was not really what he was doing since his eyes were closed. Randy studied him closely smiling at the glimpse of metal all the piercings were in place Punk had managed to get them all back in with a little help from Randy on a few that were a little more stubborn. Punk was quite submissive to Randy and he was wondering if it had been taught or came naturally. He sat down in the armchair and studied Punk closer, the man even ill was beautiful Randy concluded, the colorful tattoo's and homeless look made him irresistible. Though he had found that Punk seemed to find Randy himself irresistible, even as miserable as he was Punk was constantly initiating sex with Randy not that he was complaining but he wondered briefly if it was Punk's way of making up for being so sick. "Take a picture it will last longer." Randy jumped slightly at Punk's voice and green eyes met blue eyes and Randy laughed.

"What I'm not allowed to watch my boyfriend sleep?' Punk shrugged holding his hand out to Randy.

"You can watch your boyfriend sleep all you want just curious if he knows about us, and that you are stalking me in my sleep." Randy stood and slid onto the couch pulling Punk onto his lap.

"Very funny Phil, glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor. But speaking of boyfriends since you are officially mine we need to talk about our return." Punk linked his fingers with Randy's and shrugged.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me Randy, we can keep it secret or tell the whole world you know I could give a fuck what people think about me," Randy smiled thinking that was another thing he admired about Punk his so what attitude.

"I'm not ready to shout it out to the world yet Phil, but don't want to hide it backstage. I also want us to travel together and when we are not on the road stay at each others homes. I want to try to arrange our schedules so we are never apart for more than a few days, if that's okay with you." Punk turned and looked at Randy his eyes lit up in pleasure.

"Are you asking me to be official right now? Also are you implying we should live together?" Randy laughed and kissed the older man.

"Yes and yes, and I know if we are living together most of our time will be in Chicago cause you can't leave your precious city however we do need to spend time at my home so I can spend time with my daughter. Once again if this is what you want." Punk twisted his body so he was straddling Randy.

"Yes and yes I want that very much. I love you Randy." Punk pulled Randy's head down to his and allowed the bigger man to ravage his mouth. When Punk pulled back Randy could see the intensity in the green eyes. "Sir I have a problem I could use your help with" Punk whispered into Randy's ear and send a jolt right to his groin. Punk was more comfortable with the sir request and seemed to find it fun and a great way to let Randy know he wanted to have sex. Randy smirked and pushed Punk onto his back lifting his shirt and finding the nipple rings he so loved playing with. He thought of his toys at home and could not wait to get Punk back to his home. A vision of Punk tied to his bed while Randy had his way crept into his mind and he found himself getting harder. A flash of Punk in his play room suspended from the ceiling, tied to the saint Andrews cross of wearing a Chasity belt with a sound all these images flashed through his mind and he kissed Punk forcefully. Punk responded to the aggression wrapping his arms tightly around Randy. As he was reaching for Punks pants Randy heard the distinct sound of the front door closing and stilled. Punk tightened his grip. "Do not move I do not care who it is they can get the hell out." Randy raised an eyebrow none of Punk's friends/family knew of the depth of the relationship they had formed so Punk demanding he stay still surprised him. However he complied and glanced up to see Chez and Joe walk into the living room. He just smiled at the two Punk had turned slightly red but didn't move, he could feel Punk trying to get his erection under control. The position they were in gave Randy an advantage and he pressed his leg upwards his thigh coming into contact with Punk's crotch and then he casually flexed his muscles. Punk's eyes widen at the stimulation and his fingers dug into his shoulders. "could you guys in the future do me a fucking favor and knock." Punk tried to keep the moan from his voice as he made the request. Randy was continuing the stimulation and he wanted to scream, and also needed release but was mortified that people he considered family were standing a few feet away.

"Well this explains a fucking lot" laughed Joe. "Was wondering who you were getting it from you seem to be less bitchy lately. Not to mention the hand print on your neck a few weeks ago screamed kinky." Punk turned redder and glared at Joe.

"Get out both of you now please." Randy chuckled and shook his head.

"Phil manners we have company shouldn't you offer them a seat a drink maybe. Can we get you two anything." Punk glared daggers at randy and he just gave him his trademark evil smirk.

"Actually you could get off my brother, I would like to have a conversation with him since last I knew he was straight and you were not in the picture and since when is it "we" have company." Punk clenched his arms tighter refusing to let Randy move away despite Chez request.

"No Chez he can not get off of me right now you are kind of interrupting us right now and I would rather not have you see something that would be very awkward. We can talk later, tomorrow after my signing. You can come over and I promise to not be underneath Randy. As far as being straight sexuality is sexuality who the fuck cares. Randy and I are living together so yes it is we. I will explain more later now please get the hell out!" Chez blushed and turned on her heel heading for the door.

"Tomorrow we both will be here I want to hear this too. Oh and I would like a drink before I go manners and all right Randy." Punk literally growled Randy had him so close to cumming in his pants in front of his family that his fuse was growing shorter quickly.

"Fine tomorrow and you know where the fucking fridge is grab a drink and get the fuck out NOW!" At Punks shout Joe left the room laughing and when the front door closed Punk pushed Randy from him standing. "Asshole" he hissed walking towards the bedroom Randy stood following him.

"Do want my help with your problem Phil, we both know the rules and you can't take care of it yourself." Punk just continued to the bedroom stomping inside he stood there staring at the bed for a moment before stripping his clothes off and turning to Randy. "I'm going to make you scream my name" Randy growled tossing Punk onto the bed easily,

"Not going to happen" Punk snapped and Randy just smirked.

"We will see about that" and true to his word it wasn't long before Punks shouts could be heard throughout the house.

Punk had signed what felt like a million autographs and the line didn't seem to be shrinking. He was exhausted having stayed up all night with Randy and the way he had been feeling he wanted to be at home under the blankets sleeping instead he forced a smile and small talk with fans. Every now and then he felt tremors in his hand and his vision seemed to blurring but he pushed on ignoring the signs that something was wrong. The assistant the WWE had sent kept asking if he was alright and Punk was getting annoyed and snapping at the young women. A few other superstars were signing autographs and the looks he were receiving made him role his eyes. Daniel Bryan sat down beside him and Punk glanced over. He handed Punk a bottle of water which Punk gladly accept downing the contents quickly. "You okay man? You don't look to good. Ya know Doc Amann is around here somewhere he's giving a talk about sports medicine and professional athlete injuries in a little bit I could go grab him for you," Punk shook his head declining.

"Nah I'm fine just tired Randy had me up late last night. Just tired thanks for the water though." Punk reached out his hand and took the next photo picking the pen back up his hand shook violently as he went to sign. This did not go unnoticed by Bryan and he looked around spotting his boyfriend John he mouthed at him to go find the doctor.

"Can everyone give us a minute please we need a small break, if you just step back we will get to everyone soon." Bryan requested and people stepped away from the table waiting. "You and Randy huh, well congrats I had heard some musing about that around the back stage area. Bunch of gossips we work with Punk. How about we take a break get some fresh air it may help you wake up." Bryan kept his voice low so the fans couldn't hear his conversation. Punk pushed back away from the table.

"Yeah fresh air would be good, though could you do me a small favor and help me cause I think if I try to stand up right now I may pass out." Bryan wrapped an arm around Punks waist and hoisted him up he could hear the murmurs of the fans and knew that this was not going to help the drug use rumors going around right now. He didn't believe Punk was doing drugs but something sure as hell was going on. He got Punk out of sight of the fans quickly looking at Punk's panicking assistant.

"Get some water, cool clothes, and some food. He could need some sugar or something. Send the doctor over as soon as he arrives. He felt Punk sway on his feet, and tightened his grip "nope no passing out on me Punk just hold on we are going into this room and I will get you off your feet." Punk made a sound of acknowledgment but one glance at his face told Bryan he was going down. He went to move behind Punk to catch him but strong arms pushed him out of the way and John Cena scooped up Punk as his eyes rolled back into his head. "Thanks" Bryan said to his partner, he may have lost weight but I still didn't want to catch his heavy ass." Bryan opened the door to the room he had found and John carried Punk into the room. He laid the unconscious man on the floor as Dr, Chris Amann began checking him over. They watched as the doctor frowned taking vitals several times.

"John do me a favor and call 911, tell them we have an unconscious man who is showing signs of shock, and an extreme low blood pressure. Tell them I am trying to stabilize." John yanked his phone not hesitating while Bryan did his best to help the doctor.

"What the hell is going on is he overdosing, I heard he was suspended for drugs but I didn't believe it." Chris shook his head.

"Nope he wasn't suspended was on leave, he has no wellness violations, this could be an overdose but I think it is more serious than that." Bryan frowned and let the man work and as Punk was taken out on a stretcher he could see the worry in the doctors eyes. He turned to John wrapping his arms around the bigger man.

"we should call Randy" and at John's quizzical look Bryan shrugged "they're together, don't know much else but Punk confirmed that." John's frown deepened and he pulled Bryan closer.

"I'm not very fond of that pairing" he stated but used his phone to call the viper. After a brief phone call he took Bryan's hands "Babe I know you are worried but he is in good hands now and I know its difficult but we have a lot of fans out there so let's go finish this up and we can head to the hospital after. I may not be CM Punk but I can step into his place for now and sign some photos." Bryan nodded staring down the hospital were a man he consider a friend had disappeared on a stretcher he did not like this one bit and was going to fly through the rest of the signing.


	11. Chapter 11

Punk laid on the narrow bed staring at the white ceiling above his head, monitors were hooked up, and an IV was in place, and to say Punk was annoyed was lying. He didn't want to be in this position submitting to pointless tests, yet because it had happened at an event and the WWE doctors were working on him he couldn't protest without getting removed from the ring. He didn't really remember the autograph signing but was thankful when they informed him he collapsed behind the scenes and not in front of all of the fans. Although apparently some fans had seen the ambulance and since he was the only one to not return to the signing it was pretty obvious who had been taken out of the event. Punk pulled at a loose string on the scratchy blanket and tried to figure out how he had gotten to this point. He knew that people already thought he was doing drugs and that this incident was not going to help with the rumors, but it was even more then that, everything seemed so out of control lately. The quiet in the room was allowing him to reflect on recent events and giving him way to much time to reflect. Randal Orton had exploded into his life and everything seemed to crash down around him, except for Randy who in all appearances was holding the strings together for Punk. Yet was it something that Punk could continue to ignore, he was failing for the man hard and it may truly be love but what was Randy motives, Punk had never really got the answers to questions he had, in fact when he tried the subject was changed or they ended up in bed having mind blowing sex that border on a line Punk had never crossed and he was unsure if he was comfortable with. He had agreed to tell people, and travel and live with Randy but he felt the man was holding something back from him. Then there was Paul while he had been sick Punk had put the man on a back burner but the need to get his hands on the man still existed, and taking out everyone associated with him was plan one as soon as he got back in the ring. He was suppose to be back in the ring this week but had a feeling that could be held off if the doctor had his way. Punk was pulled from his thoughts as the doctor walked into the room.

"Hey Chris feel like springing me, I am beyond ready to go home and feel fine now." The doctor rolled his eyes pulling a chair up beside of Punk's bed he opened up the chart looking through the results.

"Well good news, nothing is wrong with that thick skull of yours. MRI and CAT scan are good. I am a little concerned with your blood work Phil. Your sodium level is only 127, that is very concerning a little lower and we would have a large problem on our hands. I think you have signs of Hyponatremia, which is low sodium and can cause a ton of complications. What I want to do here is put you on a medication called Conivaptan and monitor your levels for the next few weeks see if there is an improvement. This can be extremely serious and effect your balance and reaction times so no playing around with this Phil, take the medication and show up for all appointments." Punk sighed but nodded not really liking any of the news he's receiving but trusting Chris to take care of it.

"Can I still wrestle tomorrow at RAW?" Chris actually laughed at him and Punk shrugged.

"Wrestlers all they care about is if they can get back in the ring not if they have a potential serious health complication. I don't know you will have to be evaluated before the show to check for dizziness and any other effects that could be problematic before entering the ring. So I will see you tomorrow night, now you have a few people out in the waiting area who would like to see you, and I will arrange your discharge papers. Take it easy Phil." Punk nodded smiling at the word discharge.

"Wait who is here to see me?" Chris stopped for a second and looked over his shoulder at Punk.

"Well John, Daniel, Colt, Chez, and oddly Randy Orton didn't know you guys were friends." Punk smiled at Randy's name and then quickly wiped it off his face.

"We're not friends, exactly it's complicated and well see we, we are kind of, its complicated." Chris laughed at Punk putting his hand on the door knob.

"Ya know Punk, if you want to keep your relationship with him low key I would suggest that he not yell at every nurse and doctor who enter the waiting room, demanding to know how you are doing and pacing and I swear he may have growled at a few people. It's kind of cute I don't think I'm ever seen Randy so undone over someone." Punk couldn't help but feel good at those words and he settled back against the bed.

"Can you send anyone in but Randy, I know it will irate him but I need a few minutes to get my head on straight before he comes in here." Chris sighed but nodded not wanting to tell Randy he couldn't go in yet.

A few minutes later and the door to the room opened again and in walked John and Daniel. Punk was truly happy to see the two as he consider them good friends and a great couple who would give him some advice. "Hey you two, thanks for coming but you didn't have to I'm fine just low sodium of some shit." John sat pulling Daniel down onto his lap, making Punk roll his eyes at the two.

"Oh we had to come, we have some questions and figure this would be the perfect place to get you to stay put and answer them. Though we are not allowed to start asking them until the other two get in here they went to grab a coffee and calm Randy down who is pissed because you don't want to see him." Punk sighed glaring at John when the door opened again and Chez and Colt walked into the room.

"I didn't say I didn't want to see Randy just that I wanted a few minutes to gather my thoughts. Really, guys if you have questions then just ask you don't have to trap me in a hospital bed to talk to me." Everyone got settled and looked at each other not knowing what they wanted to ask first, but having a whole lot of questions.

"So you and Randy, how long has this been going on? Is it serious? The drug rumors are they true? Did he influence you to do drugs because I will kill him? Also last time I saw you some one had beaten the holy hell out of you, who was that? Finally my biggest question is when did you go gay?" John had broken the awkward silence and Punk wanted to flee the room but knew he had no choice but to stay.

"Alright umm Randy and I have been together for a little over a month, I guess its serious we are kind of living together. The whole thing is slightly confusing and complicated. Brock Lesnar attacked me after RAW one night and Randy helped me out, and then Paul was being crazy and he protected me from him even though I have questions Randy has been great. I am not on drugs never have and never will be and Randy isn't influencing me to do anything stop being stupid fruity pebbles. I'm not sure about the whole gay thing it just I really like Randy and the sex is amazing, though different but different good. Now I sound stupid and this is obnoxious." Colt was studying Punk intently.

"I don't really want to know how its different good, but want to know why you are trusting Randy after what I overheard and told you. Paul says Randy is working with him, but you are living with him sort of?" Colt sat back and waited for a rational answer. Punk tried to find the right words to explain but couldn't come up with any.

"Look I trust Randy, I know you don't and that you have my back which I appreciate Colt. Just do me a favor and keep your eyes open and if you see anything let me know. This thing with Randy is new and I know that its confusing to everyone but he says he was not involved with Paul and until I have evidence to the contrary then I have to believe him." Colt groaned and looked at Chez.

"He never trusts anyone and along comes a snake and he trusts him what the hell happened to Punk and do you know where we can get him back?" Chez just laughed and looked at Punk.

"My brother is in love and that's pretty incredible, considering he is a jerk most of the time. We will support him and if Randy hurts him then we will kill him. Come on Colt lets head home, John and Daniel seem to want to talk to Punk alone about something, Daniel has to keep slapping John's arm in order to keep him from talking." Colt looked at the two and stood, giving Punk a hug.

"Feel better soon, listen to the doctors, and watch your back." Punk chuckled but nodded hugging Chez and watching as they left. He glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Okay spill whatever it is you want to say cause Randy has been held back for almost fifteen minutes, he is bound to march in here spitting his venom very soon." Daniel was glaring at John, and John was squirming. Punk saw John mouth he has a right to know, and Daniel shake his head no. "What do I need to know?" Punk questioned the duo waiting for one of them to crack.

"Randy's a dom" blurted out Daniel before John could even speak. Punk stared at the two unsure how to respond to that. "A dom, you know dominate in a relationship, in the bedroom he except his partner to be submissive. Very submissive, ya know he likes to be in charge. We only know this because he dated a mutual friend and Randy explained it to them." Puzzle pieces clicked into place easily and Punk began to laugh.

"Thank god that explains so much. How did I not figure this out on my own? That is so hot though." John watched Punk carefully.

"You are okay with this? Randy wanting to be in charge. You are never not in charge with anything?" Punk shrugged at the two.

"I mean I still need to process this through but right now I'm OK with it. It explains a lot of his behavior in the bedroom, and what I've experienced so far I don't mind, its kind of exhilarating letting someone else be in control for a little while. As long as he doesn't take control outside the bedroom I'm pretty sure I won't care. However who is Randy's ex? Was he dominate with him? What are the details tell me?" Daniel just smiled widely ready to dish all the gossip when the door flung open and a grumpy viper walked in, Punk watched as Randy stalked across the room glaring at John and Daniel. He leaned over Punk and slammed his lips against the smaller mans exploring his mouth for a few moments until Punk pushed him back. Randy went to yell at Punk for keeping him out of the room when Punk grabbed his hand squeezing it. "I love you too" he stated to Randy and the larger man relaxed sitting on the side of the bed.

"Never do that to me again. I have been going out of my mind with worry I told you to see a doctor that you were not healthy and look where we are now. How are you feeling what did the doc say?" Punk pulled Randy closer and settled against him.

"Sorry I know I should have listened, I am good the doc said I have low sodium, and put me on some medications. As soon as this IV is done I can go and we need to catch a flight to get to RAW. So relax everything is good I will be healthy in no time." Randy nodded wrapping his arms tightly around Punk not wanting to let go, he would never admit how scared the phone call from John had left him despite the fact that he had a part in all of this. Randy took a deep breath and kissed Punk gently afraid it would be his last chance.

"Phil we need to talk, I need to tell you something." Punk pulled back and looked up into the blue eyes of Randy.

"Yes we do need to talk, but later mister dom. I don't think this conversation is something I want to have in front to these two. You want me to be submissive we will discuss it but not here. Randy seemed confused but just nodded he had planned on confessing the whole truth but this wasn't what he had expected. Punk knew he was a dom and not running for the hills, this changed things slightly in Randy's mind." He briefly wondered how Punk found out and then just turned his icy stare on John and Daniel.

"Blabbermouths, couldn't keep it to yourself? Punk and I are in a relationship, and that was something I would have told him when I felt we were ready for that conversation. Did you tell him John is your dom Daniel or anything else?" Daniel blushed and looked at Punk shrugging.

"We are so going to go, you can play with your viper without us here. To answer an earlier question, Cody would be the ex and he couldn't handle Randy here. Hopefully you can he seems to really care about you. If you have any questions about this type of relationship let me know." Daniel stood and looked at Randy shrugging not afraid of the larger mans growl John would protect him from anything.

"Thanks Bryan, see you guys later wanna grab dinner tomorrow before RAW, and Randy stop glaring at them. They may have just helped us along in our relationship. You should have told me before now." John nodded hugging Punk despite the continued glare from Randy. After the two had left the room Punk turned to Randy he sighed and let his true exhaustion show through. Just talking to everyone had exhausted him and all he waned to do was curl up in bed and sleep for a week,

"I'm gonna call and have your bus prepared he aren't flying out, we will take the bus and you can rest while we travel. We will be there in plenty of time and it will allow some recovery without being watched and having your pictures taken by fans at the airport." Punk would of protested but knew Randy was right so he just nodded.

"Thank you for taking care of me, I know that's all you have been doing lately. When we get to the show I'm sure I will feel better and then I need to start taking Paul down. We should start with Axel he is the weakest link, and should be easy enough to take down. Are you sure you want to help me with this Randy you don't have to get involved." Randy stroked his subs cheek because in Randy mind that was what Punk now was, he had denied Randy and seemed willing to discuss this and that changed everything. No one went after his sub, Paul was going down and Randy was going to make sure that he didn't know what hit him. The viper was possessive and messing with his property was a sin that Randy considered unforgivable.

"I'm already involved, when he messes with you he messes with me and I will not allow that baby, don't worry he will get what is coming to him we will make sure of it." He leaned down nuzzling Punk's neck, licking at his sweet spot he began to suck lightly.

"Randy we are in a hospital behave" murmured Punk but moving his head to the side to give Randy better access. Randy smiled against Punks neck and sank his teeth in hard, he felt a small jerk in Punk's body but no resistance. He sucked lightly at Punk's blood and went to straddle him when the door opened.

"Ahem can we please not get the patient worked up his blood pressure is rising" Dr. Chris stated with a smirk. Randy sighed and pulled away sitting beside of Punk's chair innocently looking at the doctor.

"Can we go now?" he asked as if nothing had happened. Punk on the other hand was trying to control his breathing and hiding the mark on his neck with his hand, Chris just shook his head and removed Punk's IV. He pulled Punk's hand away from his neck looking at the mark.

"You can go but take it easy on him Randy, let him rest I'm sure he will be back up to your extra curricular activities soon but not now. Let him recoup for the day, and I will see you both tomorrow at RAW. Sign these and make sure to get this filled." He handed papers to Punk along with a prescription. Punk was blushing so he quickly signed the papers and took the script.

"Fine I will, thanks for everything Chris now I just need to go convince the world that I didn't overdose and I'm not on drugs easy right?" Chris laughed and shook his head.

"Don't worry I have your back and so does everyone else, your reputation will be restored. I have a feeling that your friend here will make sure of it. Bye guys" Chris walked out of the room and Randy helped Punk change back into his clothes. Leaving the hospital with Punk by his side Randy plotted his own revenge and how to take Paul down without being caught himself.

* * *

When they got back to the house Randy placed Punk on the couch with instructions not move and went off to pack them both. Punk opened the bag from the pharmacy and reviewed the instructions. He saw that he needed to take it with food he stood and wandered into the kitchen. Opening cabinets to find something to eat he sighed not finding anything he felt he wanted, he went to the island and pulled open the cabinet to see if he had anything to snack on, seeing a bottle to the back of the cupboard he reached for it grabbing the item. The bottle of pills shook in his hand as he read the label, he wasn't sure what they were for but knew without a doubt they didn't belong to him. Punk heard a heavy sigh from the doorway and looked up at Randy. He stared at the bottle and then back at Randy. "What are these? Are you doing drugs again Randy? If you are we can get you help, you don't need these." Randy looked confused and then relieved and Punk wasn't sure why.

"I'm not doing drugs again I promise I would pass a drug test easily. I would never pursue a relationship with someone who is straight edge if I was getting high. They are just vitamins, I take them to help my metabolism, they are not illegal or addictive. I swear babe, no drugs ever again." Punk hesitated not sure if he wanted to believe Randy, though there were no signs Randy was using and they could easily be vitamins. He walked over to Randy placing the bottle in his hands.

"Sorry I jumped to conclusions, I know you are not using just seemed suspicious that they were hidden in the back of the cupboard but if you promise me that you are clean and sober I believe you Randy." Randy pulled Punk close hugging him.

"I promise no drugs, now what are you doing off the couch? I know I told you to stay put so get your skinny fat ass back over there before I give you a spanking." Punk laughed as Randy slapped his ass gently but went and sat looking at Randy.

"I need food to take with my pills, so could you be so nice as to go get me a burrito from the place up the street please?" Punk tried to give Randy puppy dog eyes and he just laughed.

"Yes I will go but for future reference those eyes don't work on you, you're too much of you to pull off innocent." Punk smirked and grabbed the remote for the TV flipping it on he settled back waiting for Randy to return. He felt his eyes getting heavy and was just about to doze off when he heard the front door open.

"That didn't take you too long, did you make sure it was vegan?" Punk called keeping his eyes closed. He felt hands on his neck and a feeling of dread slid down his spine.

"Punk, Punk, Punk we need to talk. Randy is going to be held up for a bit, it is just the two of us right now." Punk's eyes snapped open and he slid away from Paul.

"If you know whats good for you right now Paul I would get the hell out." Paul laughed and came around the couch causing Punk to stand. He felt a little stronger do to the medications from the hospital but hoped Paul didn't have back up he wouldn't be able to fend off. "Get out now!"

Paul smirked sitting down on the couch. "I said we need to talk, and so we are going to talk. I have something to tell you about your boyfriend. All you have to do is listen and then I will leave. I miss you Punk I think you should come back to me but I feel randy is filling your head with lies so I'm going to set the record straight right now." Punk glared and crossed his arms but didn't sat a word waiting for Paul to continue. Paul when to speak when the front door exploded open and an enraged Randy rushed into the house.

"You" he growled going after Paul. Normally Punk would have allowed this to keep going but he could see that Randy was bleeding, and had already been in a fight. He slid in front of Randy pressing him back.

"Get out Paul before I let him kill you. Stay away from me, and Randy if you have any idea whats good for you then stay far away." Paul glared at Randy but fled the house quickly. Punk turned Randy so he was facing him and hissed at the split lip and bruises beginning to form. "What happened Randy?" Randy pulled away pacing he suddenly stopped holding a bag out to Punk and he had to laugh. Taking the burrito he looked at Randy. "Thank you, now what happened?" Randy didn't answer and Punk stood taking his hand he pushed Randy onto the couch and sat on his lap gently wrapping his arms around Randy's neck he began to place light kisses on his neck. "What happened baby?"

"Ryback and Axel jumped me, knew Paul had to be here so I handled those two quickly and got back here as soon as I could. It's nothing just a few bruises. Are you okay? Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?" Punk took Randy's hand and placed like kisses onto the bruised knuckles.

"I'm fine, just Paul trying to play mind games and come between us, it will never work. Let me get you some ice." Randy tightened his grip and refused to let Punk move he grabbed the food on the coffee table and held it out to Punk.

"Eat now, the bus will be here soon, take your meds I'm going to go grab a shower. Lock the door, and from now on keep it locked understand?" Punk loved the commanding tone in Randy's voice and so he nodded complying to his wishes.

* * *

Punk sat on the bus watching Randy, he seemed tense and was pacing in the small kitchen area. He knew Randy was keeping something from him but right now he just wanted the man to feel better and to relax. He chewed his lip and wandered down the narrow hallway to his bedroom. He searched for a few minutes until he came across the discarded ties he had thrown into the bottom of his closet after the hall of fame ceremony. He looked at them for a minute before walking back out to Randy, he wrapped the tie around one of his wrist and then held his arms out to Randy. He looked at him expectantly. Randy looked at him then his wrist then the tie, in an instant he understood, grabbing the tie he spun Punk around pulling his arm behind his back. Punk felt the tie being wrapped snugly around his wrist and then a sharp tug to keep the fabric in place. "Give me your other arm, now" Punk moved his arm back and then decided he knew what Randy really needed and pulled his arm forward. "Phil give me your arm now! Don't push me." Randy didn't see the smirk go across Punks face at the challenge. Punk just crossed his arm over his chest refusing to relent. Randy growled and grabbed the arm not hurting Punk as he was not truly resisting he pulled it behind Punks back. With in a few minutes Punks hands were snugly tied and when he tried to test the restraints he knew he was not going to escape. Randy walked him down to the bedroom and pushed Punk forward onto the bed so he was on his knees his chest pressed against the mattress. Punk watched as Randy walked over to his bag and began to rummage through. He produced several sill ties and punk felt his breath catch.

"Well that would have been easier then trying to find this fucking tie" he sighed Randy frowned at Punk and grabbed a discarded belt off the floor. He slap it down across Punk's upturned ass.

"No talking without permission." Punk moaned at the sting he felt through his shorts from the belt.

"Yes sir, just one request sir please?" Randy raised the belt again. "I wear very little in the ring and have to be in there tomorrow night. Just take that into consideration please sir." Randy understood the request and had to laugh. He brought the belt down across Punk's ass again.

"I hear you Phil, that just means this ass is going to be sore before we are done here." Randy placed the belt on the bed followed by the scarves he left the room briefly returning with another item but keeping it out of Punk's view. Randy went back to his bag retrieving other items he hid from Punk. Punk laid there in anticipation. "Pick a safe word right now, and know I will stop when you say it, but be positive you want me to stop." Punk hesitated but thought of a word letting Randy know. Randy sighed and smacked Punk's butt. "Smart ass" Punk felt Randy's hands on his arm and then groaned as his elbows were tied tightly together effectively losing all use of his arms. Randy flipped him over on to his back and he tried to adjust to his arms being trapped behind him. Randy leaned down and kissed him lightly. "Do you trust me?" Punk nodded and Randy smiled he reached down beside the bed picking up the item he had retrieved from the kitchen. It was a true challenge of Punk's trust to stay still when he saw the butcher knife in Randy's hand. Yet he stayed put and found himself hardening as Randy slowly cut away his clothing. The cold knife running across his skin sent chills of pleasure to his core. Once the clothing was in a pile on the floor randy stepped back observing the bed and deciding his next step.

Randy took a hold of his ankle pushing his leg back until Punk felt the muscle straining. His ankle was then fastened to the head board, Randy did the same with the other leg spreading Punk's legs widely. Randy smirked Punk was at full display tied up like this in front of him. Legs wide open and pulled back gave him perfect access to Punks ass and the tight hole it contained. Randy reached out grabbing Punks erection beginning to stroke keeping his grip boarding on painful but drawing gasps of pleasure from the smaller mans lips. He brought Punk to the edge and slid a penis ring firmly into place. Punk whimpered biting at his lip ring. Trying his damnedest to keep his mouth shut. "Now I'm going to give you a choice, we both know you won't be able to stay quiet, so you can decided on this ball gag or trying to not alert the driver to our current actions your choice Phil, but if you are to loud I'm going to make this last twice as long before you come." Punk looked at the gag in Randy's hand opening his mouth to accept it knowing that he would never be able to keep himself quiet. Randy secured the gag and groaned at the image it gave him.

Randy settled down between Punk's legs, he glanced up at him briefly before his tongue worked its way into Punk's hole. He rimmed Punk and fingered his hole drawing it on and on finally sitting up he smirked evilly. "Someone was teasing me earlier so now he is going to get a taste of his own medicine."

Punk heard the vibration start before it came into contact with his tip, he hissed as Randy trailed the vibrator all over his penis and balls his hands clenching behind his back, Randy teased him like this for what felt like hours to Punk. He then pushed the vibrator into Punk and he groaned at the feeling of fullness. Randy pushed it into him over and over driving it into his spot until Punk was fighting back tears of frustration. Punk whimpered when Randy finally stopped leaving the vibrator pressed against his prostrate, actually turning up the vibration. Punk arched his back pleading with Randy with his eyes and muffled cries behind the gag. Randy stepped away stripping his clothes off as Punk watched he placed his hand on Punks penis, he could feel the vibrations and chuckled squeezing hard causing Punk to buck up into his hand. "Patience Phil, we will get to this." he squeezed again before releasing Punk he picked up the belt again and brought it down across Punk's ass directly against the vibrator. Randy did this repeatedly, making sure there was no rhythm to the strikes and the strength behind it varied. He couldn't until Punk's ass was bright red and small welts were appearing. He leaned down and ran his tongue across the reddened flesh his fingers digging into the welted skin, Punk cried out in pain and pleasure and Randy had enough. He yanked the vibrator from Punk's body slamming himself inside. He buried his face into Punks neck placing his full body weight onto Punk as he slammed brutally in and out if the tight opening, Randy wanted Punk to feel this tomorrow he wanted Punk to remember that it was Randy making him feel like this. He was going to tell him the truth and this may be the last time they were ever together like this and Punk needed to remember.

Punks arms were numb, his shoulders ached from the weight and his legs strained painfully but the pleasure of Randy hitting his spot was all encompassing. He never wanted this feeling to end he felt like he was soaring in the pleasure of it all. The wildness in Randy didn't scare him in fact the brutal pace was forcing the air from his lungs and he couldn't stop the cried from around the gag. He needed to cum, and wanted to feel Randy release inside of him. Randy slowed several times and then once he got control would resume the wild drilling of Punk's ass. Punk finally felt Randy's hand pulling off the cock ring and whimpered his orgasm rapidly rising. Randy stroke Punk roughly "Cum for me Punk let me hear you scream" That was all it took for Punk to go over the edge and he did scream against the gag over and over as Randy milked his semen from his body, Punk could feel Randy erupting inside of him and his muscles squeezed his tighter. Several minutes later Punk finally caught his breath and Randy's weight left his tired body, He watched as Randy untied his legs they fell limply onto the bed, next his arms were freed and then his aching jaw was released from its stretched position, He wrapped his arms around Randy and the bigger man kissed him. He could feel an odd longing in the kiss but was still to lost in his bliss to be concerned. Randy pulled him close snuggling Punk. "Phil we need to have an conversation" Randy said softly, the green eyes met Randy's and he smiled.

"Later, we will talk later. Right now just hold me, you exhausted me I need sleep. Just hold me I don't want to talk, don't want to hear it Randy." Randy frowned and wondered what Punk had figured out, he was obviously avoiding the conversation but he wasn't going to deny his pets request and held him tightly as the smaller man drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading please review, please. Hope you liked this chapter, Randy's confession and Punks reaction is upcoming.**


	12. Chapter 12

Punk walked towards his locker room, having met with the doctor and gotten cleared for RAW he was heading back to get ready, yet his thoughts were consumed by one thing and that was causing him to spin through a cycle of emotions. Betrayal, love, doubt, trust, anger, sadness, and heartbroken his mind could not decided on a feeling towards Randy. He didn't know the truth yet, but had more of an idea then he would like. He hoped his thoughts were wrong but knew that he needed to have the conversation with Randy that the viper seemed to want. Punk had put it off all day by keeping Randy distracted with his body but now he couldn't avoid it any longer before they left the arena he needed to know the truth and wanted to hear it from the vipers mouth himself. Punk did a very rare thing for him and sent up a brief prayer to the universe that he was wrong and Randy was as deeply involved with everything that Paul had let on briefly. Paul may be sleazy but Punk had watched his face and he didn't appear to be lying but then again Paul had lied to Punk before and he had believed him.

Punk pushed opened his locker room door and let out a sigh of frustration, looking down the hall he saw John and Daniel and yelled out "Hey lover boys get your ass down here I need back up for a few minutes." The two men looked up from where they sat on a crate seeing Punk they both hoped down and followed him into his locker room. Both groaning not wanting to be involved with the situation that was presented. Paul sat in a chair smirking Ryback, and Axel were on the couch looking at the three intently. Punk crossed his arms then lowered himself to the floor sitting Indian style facing Paul. When the fat man went to speak Punk held up a finger. "Nope not yet not everyone is here yet.: Punk pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a text to three men. Within a few minutes Kofi walked into the room and Punk's phone rang he answered it placing the phone on speaker. "Hey Colt hold on a minute we are still missing one of the key players in Paul's little game aren't we Paul?" Paul just chuckled seeing that Punk had put some of the pieces together. He was about to respond when the door opened slamming against the wall as the venomous predator entered his eyes blazing his sight set squarely on Paul. Axel and Ryback were beginning to feel outnumbered, and didn't love the odds set in front of him. "Hello Randal" Punks tone caught Randy off guard he immediately looked at the straight edge superstar and could see anger pouring from the man. "I was just wondering where you are going to be in all of this. Who you stand with me or Paul?" Randy walked over and stood in front of Punk.

"You"he stated softly.

"Was it always me? Have you always been on my side?" Randy tried to speak but the lump in his throat didn't allow the words to come out. He finally shook his head no, he saw sadness flash in Punk's eyes before the anger returned. "Maybe you should have a seat with your two buddies on the couch that is obviously where you belong."

"Phil. . ."

"No don't you fucking dare, only people I care about have that privilege. Get away from me." Randy stepped away but not to far standing a few feet from Punk leaning against the wall.

"Well, well, well who knew the viper could be honest. I am so sorry I got dragged into his plans Punk. You know I love you and would never do anything to hurt you without outside influence." Punk stared at Paul for a few moments.

"Start at the beginning and tell me everything that happened." He spoke but his words sounded hollow even to him, his emotions were starting to shut down and numbness was sinking in.

"Randy approached myself and Brock with a plan to take you out. It was simple really, Brock and I would arrange attacks and Randy would save you and seduce you. I didn't think it would work but obviously it has. On top of that he has. . ."

"Shut the fuck up and stop lying Heyman, or I will punt you so hard you won't ever wake up again." Paul looked at Randy a smirk on his lips. Paul glanced between the two men and took a deep breath.

"If that's not the truth then tell me the truth Randy." Randy faced Punk and took a deep breath he lowered him self to the floor facing Punk on his level.

"I love you Phil, I need you to know that and I've tried for weeks to get out of this but he's been threatening me. I never approached him, Brock came to me at first I didn't realize Paul was involved but I should have known. The plan was to take you down a few notches, never to do everything Paul has done. Yes the plan was to seduce you, yes I knew they were going to attack, yes I lied to you and for that I am sorry. I never stalked you, I never jumped you, and I didn't know about the drugs they injected until after the fact." Punk stared at him blankly and Randy could only pray that he was being heard. "The last month I have been giving you pills, Paul told me they would make you sick, I just didn't realize how sick and as soon as you ended up in the hospital I stopped, I tried to stop a while ago but Paul blackmailed me. I promise you will start feeling back to your old self soon. I will never break your trust again Phil. I love you please believe that." Punk studied Randy for a second before reaching out and slapping him as hard as he could across the face.

"If this is your version of love then I feel sorry for the next idiot who falls for your sick games. Get out of my locker room, and stay the hell away from me." Randy didn't move in fact he scooted closer. Punk slapped him again the noise echoing in the quiet of the room. Randy reached out and grabbed his chin forcing Punk to look into his eyes.

"I love you and I know that you believe that, I also know you love me and are very hurt right now so I will give you time. I am not leaving this room until after they do I need to make sure you stay safe." Punk pushed his hand away and stood quickly stepping around him he stood in front of Paul.

"Drugs? Pills? Blackmail? What else have you been doing Paul?" Paul stood brushing his hands down the front of his suit. He stepped forward and got right in Punks face and the younger man raised an eyebrow.

"You believe him over me? Is that because you're sleeping with him, hell he was the first inside of you. Or maybe because he dominates you, never thought that Phil Brooks was a submissive if I had known I would have tried my hand at that ass long ago." Punk didn't move but cocked his head.

"Truth Paul now" he growled at the man he once consider a father figure.

"I think you know the truth, and just so you know even though Randal broke and went to the dark side doesn't mean I'm done. I've only just started Phil."

"Are you truly doing all of this just because I left your manager skills behind, or is there another reason for this Paul." Paul chuckled looking around the room. Kofi, Daniel and John were watching from a distance but looked ready to attack at any moment Ryback and Axel were fidgeting on the couch looking uncomfortable, Randy stood a few feet away from Punk glaring at Paul his chest heaving. Paul turned his gaze back to Punk and suddenly lunged forward, his lips smashed into Punks and the younger man froze briefly allowing Paul to shove his tongue down his throat. Punk gathered his wits quickly however and shoved him violently away. Paul scrambled back as Punk lunged at him, the only thing that prevented the attack was Kofi. John and Daniel were already holding back Randy.

"Punk stop, save it for the ring if anything happens back here he would just cause a scene and you could get suspended. You can get your hands on him tonight." Punk heard Kofi but continued to lunge at Paul until he fled the room. Punk stopped struggling once Paul and his goons fled instead he stood there rubbing his hand across his mouth.

"Ew, ew, ew, yuck I need to gargle with bleach now." he stomped to his bag and grabbed his toothbrush going into the shower area and beginning to brush his teeth thoroughly

"What did I miss? What did Paul do?" Colt called from Punks phone and Daniel grabbed it letting him in on the scene. Punk came out of the bathroom and looked at Randy, he just sighed wanting to lash out at the man but instead just sat on the couch he stared at the floor fighting back tears that he was having a hard time containing.

"He blackmailed you how?" Randy took a deep breath.

"He was using Cody against me. He knew about my relationship with him and what type of relationship we were in. He told me Cody was willing to show it to the world. That if I didn't do what he wanted that I would lose my job and my daughter. I couldn't get a hold of Cody, he wouldn't answer my calls. Still won't but I don't care I can't risk losing you." Punk nodded chewing on his lip ring, he was trying to find the right way to handle his emotions. He finally took a deep breath.

"You couldn't risk losing me" he laughed harshly, "well you failed you lost me. You had the chance to come clean before it went to far. You could have told me the truth when I confronted you, and I would have forgiven you then. Now its way to late, you've been drugging me, keeping me sick! You betrayed me in every way imaginable, you took what I believe in, my morals, my ideals and tossed them out the window because PAUL HEYMAN TOLD YOU TOO!" Punk was screaming and knew his control was right on the edge, he tried to take a deep breath to calm but it didn't work. "WHY RANDY WHAT WAS YOUR MOTIVE FOR ALL OF THIS AND PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME SOME LAME EXCUSES. PLEASE TELL ME WHY YOU ARE A SELFISH, COLD SON OF A BITCH. GIVE ME A REASON!" Punk had stood and gotten right into the vipers face as he screamed.

"I was jealous, I was stuck in mid card hell while night after night you stole the spotlight. It was stupid and pathetic I blame you for my misery here at work. Paul prayed on that emotion, I didn't realize it was never you but myself holding me back." Punk took a step back he closed his eyes briefly, and then just swung his fist connecting with Randy's cheek, the bigger man stumble back falling on his ass but this didn't stop Punk he threw himself onto the large man swinging blindly his rage overtaking him. Arms pulled him back, and he tried to fight his friends off. When he was successfully pulled from Randy, the man stood shackling.

"Just go Randy now is not the time, he is not going to hear you right now. Give Punk time to cool off. I don't know what you were thinking Randy but you need to leave now." John told one of his oldest friends completely disappointed in the viper he held on to Punk tightly aided by Kofi and saw the defeated look in the vipers face as Randy fled the room. Once Randy was going they slowly released their hold on Punk and John cringed as the chair Paul once sat in hit the wall. Punk screamed in pain and frustration punching the locker in the room over and over until his knuckles were bloody.

He looked at his three friends "Why, why is it everyone I love and trust go out of their way to destroy me. What is so wrong with me that nobody can just love me?" He slid to the floor wrapping his arms around his knees and just began to sob it was too much. He could no longer hold in the sadness and mask the heart break with anger. Kofi approached and Punk shook his head. "Don't touch me, I don't want anyone to ever touch me again. Just leave, everyone just needs to leave I can't take anymore." Kofi ignored part of his friends request not touching him but sitting down beside of him. John and Daniel sat on his other side. Punk just rocked his hand coming to his throat he thought of the times with Randy, and his sobs increased. God he needed Randy, he loved Randy, but how could he ever forgive him. He knew Randy loved him but how could he forgive him, why did he ever think Randy would be a safe place to fall. He shifted to his knees leaning his forehead down to the floor and putting his hands over his ears willing his thoughts to shut up. He lifted his hand and drove it down onto the concrete floor trying to focus on the pain this caused instead of his mind. When this didn't work he moved his bloody fist back over his ear and despite being on the edge of hyperventilating he screamed.

John had sent Daniel for help and found himself unsure of the next move when Punk had starting punching the floor his first reaction was to stop him but he was not sure if touching the man would help he looked at Kofi as their friend fell apart beginning to scream over and over again. He brought his hand up to hit the floor and John reacted grabbing a hold of Punk and restraining him. "Phil stop you are hurting yourself just stop." John had his hands full as soon as he touched Punk the smaller man lashing out at the feeling of being restrained caused more flashes of his time with Randy. Kofi reached out to help John restrain the distressed man.

Randy stood in the hallway unsure of what to do, he knew he was the cause of this breakdown, he had seen Daniel flee the room and knew he was going for help. The screams had attracted a small crowd but no one willing to approach the locker room or Randy. When he heard the screams intensify, and John state that Punk was hurting himself it was the last straw and Randy flew into the room, he wrenched Punk away from Kofi and John throwing the squirming man over his shoulder he stormed into the bathroom, starting the shower so it was ice-cold stepping underneath with his love. He held the man close ignoring the painful punches and kicks as he struggled. He could feel when the water began doing the trick. Punk's body going slack against his, his face burying against the fabric of his t-shirt. He held the man a few moments whispering I'm sorry and I love you over and over again. He finally stepped away lowering Punk onto the floor he fixed the water so it wasn't so cold and walked out of the room past Kofi, John, Daniel and the Dr. Chris.

The doctor sighed approaching Punk slowly he had seen enough to know the man was not emotionally in his right mind and what Randy had done had helped but not enough. Punk was still on edge, and so he approached carefully the syringe tucked into his pocket. "Punk buddy, I don't have the slightest clue whats going on but I've changed my mind and I think I'm putting you on the shelf for Raw tonight. Why don't you let John take you to the hotel and get some rest." John stepped forward he was still out with an elbow injury that Punk had put to the test already tonight. He was traveling with Daniel right now and was glad he could be here for both his boyfriend and two of his friends. Randy and Punk were both going to need him. Punk began to shake is head no.

"No! No! I can't leave I have to get my hands on Paul. I can't let him get away with this. If I leave he wins please don't make me leave. I'll pull it together I just can't leave." Chris shook his head, reaching out to place his hand on Punk's arm. The man reacted violently shoving Chris away and sliding backwards. "Punk I need to look at your hand its pretty messed up buddy. Just relax everything will be okay. I need you to calm the fuck down." Punk glanced at his hands not remembering how this had happened. At the sight of the blood he whimpered images of the assaults and Randy saving him took over. He slammed his head backwards against the tiled wall. Chris sighed and pulled out the syringe and alcohol wipe. He opened the paper catching the attention of Punk. Green eyes widened at the sight of the syringe.

"Please no I don't want anything, please don't do this I can calm down I promise. I just need Ra. . ." Punk didn't finish this sentence not wanting the words to be the truth. The doctor turned the water off, and pulled the arm of Punk's t-shirt up.

"It's a mild sedative Punk, it's going to help you calm down and maybe get some sleep, you look exhausted. It is non addictive, I promise I wouldn't do this if I didn't think you need it." The touch of the cold swab to his skin caused Punk to try to scramble away a hand latched onto his arm holding him in place. He glanced up and his green eyes crashed into silvery blue ones. Randy had heard the uncompleted sentence from the locker room and pushed past John who didn't stop him from entering the room.

"Please Randy don't let them do this. I can calm down, just take me back to the hotel please. I'll be okay with you." Randy forced a smile and with his free hand stroke Punks face.

"Just let them give you the shot Phil. We both know you don't want to go anywhere with me right now. Your heads all over the place you just need to rest everything will be better in the morning. Just stop fighting baby." Punk looked away but didn't struggle he felt defeated as the needle pierced his skin.

"I hate you, I hate all of you." he spit putting his hand to his arm and rubbing the spot of the injection. Chris backed off, and Randy sat beside Punk he took his hand and examined the bloody knuckles.

"He's got a few broken knuckles not sure about the hand" said Chris softly. "I'll take a look at it once the sedative kicks in. Randy just nodded leaning back against the wall. He laced his finger with Punks shocked that the man didn't pull away. He turned his head and found Punk staring at him tears still pouring down the mans face but now silently. He could tell the sedative was already having some effect.

"I though you said this was a mild sedative?" Randy spoke concerned at how quickly it was setting in.

"It is though for Punk it will hit him hard. With his beliefs he has very low tolerance for drugs. That's why the pills you gave him worked so quickly." Randy broke his gaze from Punks and looked at the doctor.

"You know about that" Chris nodded and Randy looked back at Punk whose tears had stopped and the eyes were starting to close.

"I got some more blood work results. It seemed odd it hit him so fast, the pills finally showed up with the right test. I confronted him on it when he came into get cleared. Thought at first he was making himself sick. He must really care about you, because he took the blame, stated he took the medications himself and that he had stopped. I didn't believe him but he wouldn't give you up, was going to Vince about it tomorrow."

"Don't do that, don't go to Vince please. He will keep protecting me no matter how angry at me he is, Phil is loyal to the bone he will never give me up. So please just leave it alone." Chris looked at John and the man nodded in agreement.

"Fine, probably shouldn't go to him about all of this either should I." Everyone shook their head no and Chris sighed. "wanna move him to the couch so I can examine his hands?" Randy nodded standing he scooped up Punk who just rested his head onto the vipers shoulder the drugs fully kicked he was semi aware of the world but was drifting.

He was fighting sleep wanting to hear what was going on but knew that he couldn't last much longer. He felt himself lowered onto a softer material and Randy stepping away he reached out blindly towards the man and felt his head lifted and Randy sitting down. His head lowered into the vipers lap, he stopped panicking and stilled. He felt fingers on his hand poking and then a cool liquid that stung. As his hand was wrapped he drifted off to unconsciousness, breathing in the scent of Randy.

"Alright his hand doesn't seem broken, when he wakes up if he feels like anything broken give me a call and we will get x-rays. Just keep it wrapped, and iced as needed." Chris stood reaching for his bag. He pulled out a syringe and vile placing it down on the table. "I'm going to think of a very creative excuse for everything that happened here, this is for when he wakes up. He may freak the hell back out as soon as his eyes open. 20 cc's injected in the muscle will sedate him again and call me and I will get him admitted for psych observation. I don't want this to happen ever again so someone get him to a fucking therapist as soon as possible. As far as you go" he said looking at Randy "I think you deserve to be punished for making him ill but everyone right he won't allow this but if I find anything tiny I will report it to Vince and get you suspended understand." Randy nodded just stroking Punk's arm gently. Chris left the room glaring at the crowd. "There is a show tonight right,, I'm sure you all have something better to do get the fuck lost." The crowd dispersed quickly and Chris headed back to the trainers room.

Randy stood picking Punk up "I'll carry him out to your car for you" he stated to John and the cenation leader nodded kissing Daniel gently.

"See ya back at the hotel" Daniel squeezed John tightly glad his boyfriend had never done what Randy did he would lose it just as bad as Punk if his dom betrayed him in this way. John collected Punk's stuff and lead Randy outside to his car trying to make sure no one saw them. Once Punk was settled Randy stood there awkwardly shifting from foot to foot and looking at John.

"I love him, I screwed up John but I do love him." John nodded looking at Punk he took a deep breath rubbing his stressed elbow.

"Look what you did was fucked up, and Punk well he holds grudges and doesn't trust people. Tonight he was distressed and calling for you so I let it happen, but Randy when he has his head on straight he's not going to want you there and I will respect that. You love him I know, he knows, but he may never speak to you again. For a dom you suck, I suggest you get it together. You are supposed to take care of your sub not destroy them." Randy looked at the tar fighting back his own tears.

"He was never my sub we didn't have the conversation yet, by the time I realized he was the perfect sub for me I was in to deep. I know I need to do better and I'm going to starting tonight." John raised an eye brow but didn't comment. He watched as Randy leaned into the car and captured Punks lips with his own in a tender display of affection. Then barked out a laugh as Randy licked Punk's neck. Knowing that Randy was just trying to taste him one last time but finding it oddly erotic, Randy stood wiping his face with his hand and took a deep breath.

"I'm here if you need a friend or to talk" Randy nodding hugging John quickly.

"Just take care of him that's all I need and try not to sedate him again. He's had enough drugs forced into him lately." John nodded and walked to the drivers seat.

"Can you give Daniel a ride to the hotel? I'm assuming you were rooming with Punk so I'll take him to our room for the night." Randy nodded and walked away he had plans people were not going to know what hit them/ Randy was going to show the world his definition of what was best for business and Paul Heyman was on his hit list.

* * *

Punk slowly stretched feeling a warm body pressed against his, he pressed back against the body and then realized there was another body pressed against his front. His forehead wrinkled and he heard a slight laugh. "Could you stop trying to dry hump my boyfriend, he is a little distressed by this. I think it's kind of hot and wouldn't mind a threesome sometime when you are in your right mind. However John is as you call him a but of a boy scout and highly embarrassed that you are turning him on but every time he tries to leave the bed you get upset in your sleep." Punk was thoroughly confused but not ready to open his eyes it seemed to difficult so he reached back and gently pushed on John's chest allowing the big man to flee the bed. He heard what he assumed was a bathroom door close and Punk just snuggled into the body of Daniel Bryan remembering the last time he cuddled the small man. "Do you remember the last time we slept together Bryan?" Bryan laughed at the memory.

"Yup Punkers back in our indy days when we were traveling, I believe I tried to make a move on you and you slapped me upside the head telling me you weren't gay. Didn't know I just needed to be more persistent, though glad I didn't pursue it more probably never would have ended up with John would still be in a tumultuous relationship with you." Punk opened his eyes and looked at Daniel, he took a deep breath looking around the bland hotel. He turned over and pressed back against Daniel letting him be the big spoon.

"Yeah that night was the first time a guy ever turned me on, I was desperately hiding it from you though. If you had pushed a little further we would have had some form of sex though not sure what that would entail since both of us like more dominant men." Bryan laughed kissing Punks tattooed shoulder. Punk watched as John came out of the bathroom, he knew both men were analyzing him at the moment waiting for him to react to anything.

"Don't worry John boy I'm not going to flip out. I'm mad at both of you for letting them drug me but not that angry." John sat on the edge of the bed and Punk could tell from the goose bumps on his skin he had taken a cold shower. "Was I really flirting with you in my sleep?" John turned red again but nodded muttering under his breath.

"All night fucking long I think you thought I was Randy kept begging please sir. You are so lucky I don't have an evil bone in my body or I could have taken advantage of that ass." Punk blushed tensing at Randy's name but staying calm.

"Sorry about that, I'm blaming it on the sedative. It's morning everything is supposed to look better in the morning right? So why does it still suck so much? Why does it still hurt?" Bryan squeezed him tightly.

"Healing doesn't happen over night it will take time but you will feel better it time. You just need to figure out what you want." Punk huffed sitting up resting his back against the head-board he got his first good look at the two men. Scratches and bruises were all over John's arms. He also noticed Bryan had a black eye and that was confusing.

"Oh my god did I do that I'm so sorry John. I don't remember doing that though" he said pointing to Bryan's face. John growled lightly under his breath.

"Oh relax Papa Bear" Bryan stated to John sitting up beside of Punk. "John accepts your apology and you should apologize to Kofi too, and call Colt he was freaked out. If you want to apologize to Randy for the multiple bruises that's your call I think he deserves the beating you gave him. As far as I go this happened in the ring last night so don't blame yourself." John growled again leaning forward and kissing the bruise lightly.

"Randy is lucky I don't tear him apart." John whispered fingering Bryan's face.

"Wait Randy did that? Why would Randy do that?" Punk concern grew at the exchange of looks between Daniel and John. "Why would Randy do that?" he demanded trying to keep him emotions in check. When the two didn't answer he stood determined to go get answer from Randy himself. He headed for the door when Daniel finally spoke.

"He's not here, he is heading home told me to tell you that if you needed anything from him to call but he was respecting your request for space. Randy didn't give me the black eye, I got it when I went to help him out. He kind of lost it and took over Raw last night it was quite impressive actually." Punk sat confused he wrinkled his nose looking at the two.

"Why would he be going home he is schedule for smackdown tonight?" Daniel took a deep breath and the two just exchanged looks. "Oh my god just spit it out I'm not going to break,"

"Last night Randy was suspended indefinitely for excessive violence. He attacked everyone granting not hurting people until Axel. Axel was in a match with MVP and Randy came out and took him out instructing MVP to keep Paul at bay or get attacked himself. So MVP helped out and Randy punted Axel twice and then hit him repeatedly with a steel chair. Axel is going to be out for a while, then later Ryback was in the ring and Randy went out and attacked him, he didn't have back up this time so I went out hoping to work in our storyline and instead had to deal with Paul who punched me in the face. As far as Ryback goes I wouldn't want to be him today Randy did a number on him, he punted him then GTS him several times. Paul of course ran off but Randy did challenge Lesnar to a fight before they cut his mic. After they cut his microphone though it pissed him off all over again and he put Ryback in an anaconda vice and snapped his arm. He's going to be out and the world is wondering why Randy was using your moves and where the hell you were." Punk sat frozen for several minutes before grabbing his phone he went on to twitter and asked his followers to raw video of Randy from the night before. In moments he had links and he watched the video repeating it several times before looking at the two.

"He did this for me?" Both nodded and Punk smiled slightly, and then frowned. Too confused to deal with this information he stood. "I'm going to take a shower" He glanced down at his wrapped hands. "Would either of you have Tylenol or ibuprofen, my hands are killing me" John stood going to his bag he produced a bottle and handed it to Punk. Punk looked at the child proof cap and handed it back to John with puppy dog eyes his hands hurt he was not going to fumble with the cap. Bryan laughed as John opened the bottle blushing yet again. Punk took the open bottle and headed into the bathroom grabbing his bag from the floor. He came back out and walked back over to John who had sat beside of Daniel. "Can you take these off?" he held his hands out and John carefully unwrapped the bandages.

After his shower Punk had come to a few conclusions, he loved Randy but wasn't ready to forgive him. He hoped he would be ready one day but in the mean time needed to start taking better care of himself. He stepped out of the bathroom on the phone with Colt. "I mean it I want you to tear my house apart. Paul knew things he shouldn't have, things Randy would never tell him. He has to have a way to find shit out and had access to my house for way to long. I don't care what you have to do check it for bugs and video cameras make sure he is not watching me." Punk paused and groaned, "Hire whoever I don't care about the cost just make sure my house is safe. Yes I'm okay I will be home later." Punk hung up on his friend and looked at Bryan and John. He chewed on his lip ring unsure of how to ask what he was about to ask. "Bryan, can I ask a huge favor and borrow your boyfriend for a few minutes." Bryan looked between John and Punk assessing the situation.

"Only if I can watch" Punk laughed rubbing his neck in discomfort this was going to be awkward but John was the only other dom he knew. John had his head head angled and was studying Punk he had a feeling he knew what he wanted. He stood from the bed walking towards Punk who briefly glanced at him before bowing his head down.

"Get on your knees" John said and Punk noticed the difference in John's voice immediately, Bryan bit his lip at the tone thinking how hot it was to watch this occur but having difficulty not obeying that tone himself.

Punk lowered himself to his knees keeping his eyes down John walked around him he took both of Punk's wrist in one hand squeezing. With his other hand he pulled Punk's hair back roughly, nipping at his neck. Punk whimpered it felt good, not as good as Randy but good his body was responding but that was even more confusing. John wrapped his hand around Punk's throat and turned his head "Kiss me Phil" Punk immediately leaned up kissing John parting his lips to allow him to dominate his mouth. It felt good but John tasted all wrong, he tasted sweet and light, where Randy tasted dark and dangerous. John pulled back and he could see the lust in Punk's eyes and the conflicting emotion. "Enough?" he questioned and Punk nodded and then shook his head no.

"I need to know if it's just him, if I react to him specifically or I can move on." John hesitated not wanting to push Punk to far.

"Whats going to be enough Punkers? How will you know, how far do you want this to go. Daniel what do I have permission to do?" Daniel looked into Punks eyes and stood he crossed the room lightly kissing John and then leaning down and lightly kissing Punk.

"I'm going to breakfast what happens in this room in the next hour is between you two and I want to never ever know about it. This is a one time thing I will not share my dom with you Phil. I get what you are trying to figure out I've been there John baby don't hold back it won't help him figure anything out if you do and he will possibly seek out what he wants from somebody else." Punk closed his eyes as Daniel left the room making a mental note that the man may be in fact his best friend over anyone else.

"Do you have a safe word" Punk hesitated his safe word was wrapped up with Randy but it was what we would remember to use.

"Snake eyes" he whispered and John took a deep breath.

"Use it when this goes to far or you've had enough Phil. Do you understand that?" Punk hesitated.

"Yes sir" he stated feeling odd at calling Cena sir. John dick twitched hearing the sir from the smart ass little mouth was a big turn on but he didn't want to push Punk to far. He slid his free hand down to Punks shirt he ran his hand under the material upwards tugging lightly on the belly button ring he heard a small gasp but not what he was looking for. He slid his hand higher and tugged on one of the nipple rings while twisting lightly getting the reaction he wanted. Punk arched forward his head dropping back onto Cena's shoulder and a small moaned fled his lips. John squeezed Punk's wrist tightly then let go. "Do not move your arms" he warned and felt Punk nod lightly. He lifted Punks shirt pulling it roughly Punks arms moved to help him and then were placed right back were John wanted them. John ran his hands all over the smaller mans chest having to admit it felt good to have his hands on Punk's body. His fingers played with Punk's nipple for several drawn out minutes before John moved to the front of Punk's body. He stared at Punk before leaning down he took a nipple into his mouth and bit down hard he felt Punks breath leave his body and Punk arched into his mouth. Dan his body was sensitive and reactive he understood what Randy saw in him. However Punk was just not Daniel and although he was enjoying Punk he was feeling guilty even with permission. John however pushed the guilt downing remembering this wasn't about him but Punk. He released the nipple and stood holding his hand out to Punk.

Punk was pulled to his feet and walked him backwards to the bed John pushed him down and Punk could see for the first time that John was hard and he bit his lip his safe word on the tip of his tongue. "Tell me what you want" ordered John and instead of his safe word Punk mind spilled different words from his lips.

"To suck you sir" John ran his tongue over his lips "please stop holding back on me John" whispered Punk and that sent John over the edge. He undid his pants pushing them off.

"Take off your clothes Phil" Punk complied shedding the rest of his clothing, John drank in the sight of Punk's boy and briefly thought Randy was a lucky bastard. He pushed Randy to the back of his mind knowing if the man ever found out about this then John should change his name and flee the country. His eyes landed on Punk's erection and he slid a finger from the tip to base fingering the piercing as he did so. "Is this for me?"

"Yes sir" Punk whimpered as John squeezed him tightly. "Roll over on your knees" Punk complied getting onto his knees and arching his back the way Randy liked. John could see the fading marks of a whipping on Punks ass and wondered what it would be like to whip him but pushed it away. He pushed his finger dry inside of Punk's hole marveling at the tightness. "Who does this belong to Punk?" Punk didn't answer and John brought his hand across his but. "Answer me now Phil" Phil could feel John hitting his spot and groaned.

"Randy it belongs to Randy." John smirked and pulled his finger out laying down beside of Punk.

"There's your answer now its up to you what you are going to do with it." Punk rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

"Damn it, that's not fucking fair. Am I always going to belong to him?" John chuckled throwing his hand over his eyes he needed yet another cold shower.

"That's up to you. When someone is your dom it is hard to walk away and let go of them sexually but not impossible. If that is what you want I am sure you are strong enough to do it. Now if you excuse me I need a shower."John went to stand when Punk stopped him,

"Fucking me is not an option but I can get you off just not submissively." John leaned back and Punk slid down his body John was so horny that when Punk's mouth engulfed him he knew it wouldn't be long before he exploded. Punk's hot mouth and deep throat technique had John spilling into his mouth within a few minutes, he groaned as Punk swallowed his semen shaking his head. He grabbed Punks arm and pulled him back up.

"I'm going to return the favor just no thrusting I'm not as good as you are at this, not really something I do for Daniel often." Punk nodded and laid still as Cena sucked him off. It took him a while to get over the edge not from lack of talent because Cena was really talented he was just use to Randy being inside him when he came. It had been a while since he had gotten off on a blow job alone. He finally came down John's throat and Cena sucked him dry. When they were finished John hovered over Punk before leaning down and kissing the man one last time there tongues lazily tangling together. John then stood finding his clothing. "I'm going to go get your smell off of me so Daniel doesn't get jealous." Punk nodded pulling on his clothes. "I'm going to tell Daniel everything that happened, just so you know. He will ask and I won't lie to him." Punk smiled at that and chuckled.

"Must be nice to be in a honest relationship. I'm going to go head to my room and shower, I think it would be best if Daniel didn't find me here when he gets back. Thank you John, you are an awesome friend. Tell Daniel I will call him and don't look so worried I worked out some things this morning and have a good idea what I'm going to do."

"Are relationship hasn't always been like this Punk. We had a lot to work out. We had our hurdles and bumps in the road but if you believe something you fight for it even when it seems hopeless. We are not going to mother hen you but know we are here if you need to talk, you've got friends and family that have your back. Don't shut us out just because you are hurting. Are you heading to Chicago today?" Punk shook his head smiling.

"Nope going to head to Tampa there is someone I need to talk to. See ya John." John shrugged and went to take a shower. When he came out Daniel was tidying up the room. "Hey babe Punk had to leave gonna get cleaned up and head to Tampa for some reason." Daniel turned and looked at him and John opened his arms as the smaller man settled against him. "I'll tell you everything."

"Of course you will but you don't have to Punk already did when he called to let me know the coast was clear. Thank you for helping him and of course he is going to Tampa he needs to face someone." John sighed realizing who he meant.

* * *

Punk walked towards the front door fingering the necklace in his pocket it was a snake wrapped around an x that he had discovered in his hotel room. Randy had left it on the night stand with a note Punk had yet to read the note it was tucked in his back pocket. He pendant was incredible but Punk couldn't put it on not yet. HE reached the door way and pounded hard not hesitating. When his pounding did not result in an answer he began to ring the doorbell repeatedly while pounding. The door swung open and Punk smirked, pushing past a shocked Cody Rhodes. "We need to talk"

* * *

The conversation with Cody had gone better than Punk had thought. He now had a whole new insight into Randy and knew that Paul had never talked to Cody. In fact Cody had told Paul to go fuck himself when he had tried to approach him about Randy. Cody hadn't been talking to randy for his own reasons mainly jealously. Cody had heard that Randy was with Punk and despite their relationship not working out Cody still loved the man and needed space from him to figure things out. Cody was happy for Randy though and wished both of them well. Punk could see Cody was lonely and had decided to fix him up with Colt as soon as possible. They seemed like a good match and colt wasn't into the s&m like Randy was.

When the plane touched down Punk began to get nervous, he was not sure the man he wanted would be there to pick him up. He had sent him a text before boarding the flight then shut his phone off. Punk departed the plane walking towards baggage claim. The signs welcomed him to Missouri and Punk felt his hands become sweaty. Punk retrieved his bag and headed for the exit he looked around hoping to find who he was looking for he was about to give up when he saw a tall hunched figure near the door wearing one of Punk's own hoodies. The fabric stretched across rippling muscles, the head raised and green met blue. The electricity flew and all nerves left Punk this was right, he needed to be here they couldn't work out their issues miles apart. Punk tightened his grip on his bag and headed for the apex predator. When he reached him Randy silently took the heavy bag and headed out of the airport Punk following. When they reached his car Punk slid silently into the passenger seat, Randy placed the bag in the back and settled into the drivers seat no one had spoken yet. Randy started the engine but didn't move and Punk turned and stared at him waiting until Randy turned to look at him. He reached out running his fingers across Randy's bruised jaw. "Sorry about that." Randy nodded slowly.

"I deserved it, what are you doing here Punk?" Punk smirked and then gave him his trademark crazy smile.

"I live here at least when you are here I live here. That is the deal right, I figured I needed to bring some close and other items to your house." Randy froze searching Punk's face. "We don't have long before we need to head for Raw on Sunday so lets get home. I need to acquaint myself with our house." Randy was not processing anything correctly his heart was pounding so hard it was the only thing he could hear.

"I don't understand I'm suspended." Punk shook his head slowly.

"I got your suspension lifted."

"How?"

"I negotiated with Hunter. He is an ass but he got what he wanted and I got what I wanted. You back traveling with me watching my back. He got me to sign a contract extension. Simple really, of I did make him throw in a few perks besides you now can we go home?" Randy was still processing all of Punk's sentence.

"How long of an extension? Why are you here Punk and why did you do that for me?" Punk rolled his eyes really wanting to leave the parking lot he glanced around seeing no one in sight he leaned forward and kissed Randy. Immediately the viper responding dominating the kiss and Punk moaned contented. The taste, the feel, and the intensity was perfect. Punk finally pulled away resting his head on Randy's shoulder. The vipers arms coiled around him pulling him across the seat onto his lap.

"My contract is as long as yours now. The day yours expires so does mine. Hunter knows about us and told me to tell you not to blow it. We travel together and if we chose to make our relationship known the WWE will support it. I did it for the same reason you took out Ryback and Axel. I love you and I'm going to try my hardest to forgive and forget. I'm sure I may lash out at you but just believe in us okay, and keep trying. I need someone willing to fight for me." Randy's body shook and Punk pulled his head back looking at the man. He reached up and wipe the tears from Randy's face.

"I need you to fight for me too I'm not always the nicest guy in the world and I have issues but don't give up on me. You make me want to try harder and I need that." Punk nodded kissing Randy again he held onto him while Randy cried against his shoulder and this showing of vulnerability warming Punk's heart. When Randy finally pulled himself together Punk slid back into his own seat.

"Lets go home, I want to see what I'm going to have to redecorate."

* * *

**Thank you fo reading, reviewing, and following this story I appreciate it. I love Punk Cena smut and wanted it to go further but my Punk muse was having none of it. Maybe in a future chapter who knows. Has Punk really forgiven Randy or is he pushing his feelings aside let me know what you think. Again please review. Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning not a nice chapter non-con, if you don't like then skip this chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Randy was frustrated both emotionally and sexually, Punk had been in his house for almost two weeks except for a brief trip to RAW which was incredibly uneventful do to Randy being on his best behavior and Paul being absent since Ryback and Axel were both on the injured list. Punk had been in his home in his life but had managed to shut Randy out, At the most Randy had received a few brief kisses from his partner, anytime he tried to engage more Punk would change the subject or leave the room. Randy knew it would take time but the evidence told him Punk didn't trust him. He refused to eat anything Randy prepared instead ordering out or cooking himself. He only drank from unopened bottles the lack of trust hurt but Randy had to be patient and understanding and so he was. The big thing was that Punk was here and running, Punk had put his personal stamp on the home in the last few weeks and Randy although not a big fan of change loved seeing Punk's stuff scattered with his own.

Randy walked into the living room seeing Punk he smiled. "Hey love" Punk looked up from tying his sneaker.

"Hey babe I'm going for my run, I've got my phone if I get lost so don't say it." Randy laughed Punk being unfamiliar with the area had gotten lost several times so far, the man zoned out when he ran so paying attention to his surroundings was not high on the list.

"Alright enjoy, be safe. I love you Phil." Randy grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Punk stiffened but didn't pull away glancing up at Randy.

"I love you too." Randy captured Punks lips for a brief moment before the man pulled back. "I could give you a better workout ya know." Punk blushed and headed for the door.

"Running right now Randy, maybe later I will take you up on that offer, not sure yet though." Randy rolled his eyes as soon as the door closed he pulled out his cell phone texting John. _I don't thin he wants to be with me flinches every time I touch him._

* * *

Punk didn't get half way down the driveway when his phone rang if it was Randy he was going to scream. The man was suffocating him, constantly hovering, asking if he was okay treating him like he was going to break. Punk needed him to lighten up so things could go back to normal. He saw John's name flash across his screen and decided to answer. It would be awkward the most he had done was text John, he'd talked to Daniel everyday though. "Hey Boy Scout whats up?"

"Hey Punkers why are you torturing Randy?" Punk walked slowly down the road all thoughts of running gone.

"Me torturing him, why the hell is he torturing me? He's constantly watching me, trying to take care of me but won't fucking dominate me he wants it all sweet and that is so not how we work." John laughed at Punk's outburst.

"Oh so you are shutting him up, instead you are upset that he is being caring and concerned about you. He is a dom outside the bedroom you tend to take care of your sub sometimes a little over the top. He right now is trying his damnedest to get you to trust him, to truly forgive him, and to show he can be what you need so cut him some slack."

"It's just annoying if I wanted to be mothered I would call Colt I want Randy back to the way it was minus the lies and conspiring behind my back that is." Punk not paying attention continued his walk, he did glance around briefly and shrug at the unfamiliar surroundings he would find his way back he always did.

:Are you there because you want to make this work, or to punish Randy. He says your cold and when he does try to engage you run not even giving him a change to dominate you? Also did you tell him about that thing that happened between us?" John question caught him off guard and he stumbled over the pavement.

"I am trying my hardest to move on from everything, yes its difficult and the trust is not there and it will take a while, but I wouldn't be living in fucking Missouri if I didn't care about him and want to make this work. I would be at home in Chicago helping Colt sell my house since apparently the security company he hired found a bunch of camera's and crap so I am so moving. Why would Paul even do that, that is so stalker behavior? I'm working on not being so cold as Randy puts it but he needs to become more aggressive in this situation. About us no I haven't I will when our relationship is a little more stable he wouldn't take it very well right now. By the way John just to let you know despite the fact that you think you suck you have an incredibly talented mouth and should use it on Daniel more often." Punk could practically see the blush on Cena's face from where he was, the man was clearing his throat and fumbling with the phone.

"Well thank you Punkers, you have a great mouth, body, ass, everything really and under different circumstances I would show you what I was really capable of. "  
"You think I have a great body?" punk questioned very curious on the answer and enjoying teasing John lightly.

"Yes Phil you have a very sexy body but we need to get back on subject."

"Hold on you think I'm sexy the boy scout thinks I'm sexy. Didn't think the bad boy look was your type." John groaned in frustration beginning to believe Punk was just trying to torture him.

"Yes you are sexy, I think you know that Phil, and just like everyone the bad boy type does it for me under certain circumstances. I happen to think your tattoos and cocky attitude is hot. Now that I've made that confession lets get back to the matter at hand." Punk smiled trying to not laugh at the nervousness in John's voice.

"Wow thanks I think John boy, and just so you know your boy scout thing is a turn on to me, although I prefer you behind the scenes. You also have an incredible body and taste like candy even your ummm taste like candy. You are sweet."

"Candy, I taste like candy. Why. . . why are you telling me this Phil?" Punk couldn't help it and began laughing at John's discomfort.

"Because I can, and its fun to torture you. Is Daniel around wanna have phone sex John boy?" John rolled his eyes taking a few seconds to compose himself.

"No Daniels out and no phone sex ever Phil. Now back to Randy and the whole situation, talk to him tell him what you need and want if you don't he is just going to keep smothering you. Now onto Paul, I think you need a restraining order against him. I don't think its stalker behavior Punk, It is stalking behavior, he wants you that much is obvious from him shoving his tongue into your mouth. You need to watch your back and not be alone in places he could get to you. Ryback and Axel may be injured but Paul isn't and he is crazy. Don't think just because his boys are down that you are safe. Do you hear me Phil, watch your back." Punk chewed on his lip ring, Johns words making him feel paranoid, he looked around the street and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Shrugging he turned to head back to the house, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end a feeling of dread washing over him. He picked up speed but was still not sure where he was going.

"Hey John, can I let you go I was out for a run and now I'm kind of lost again need to give Randy a call and get him to give me directions home." John had heard about Punk's insistence on running around Randy's town on his home and multiple times not being able to find his way home.

"Alright call me when you get home safely. Stop wandering around without Randy take him on your runs or go to the gym and use the treadmill until this thing with Paul is handle." Punk wanted to roll his eyes but realized John was most likely right and he needed to be more careful.

"Talk to you later John, I'll let you know when I get home." Punk hung up the phone and hit the speed dial for Randy's number. When the man answered on the first ring it made Punk smile. "Hey I'm lost again" Randy's deep chuckle sent butterflies into Punk's stomach.

"Alright tell me what street you are on." Punk glanced around and saw a street sign at the corner.

"Hold on let me get to the corner can't read the sign from here." Randy chuckled again and Punk took a deep breath trying to calm his emotions.

"Alright just let me know when you get there. Phil I really need you to be more observant, its like you are running around with your head in the clouds and it's not smart for you to do that right now. So start paying attention."

"Yes sir" Punk stated and heard Randy hiss slightly at the use of the word. Punk had said it without thinking and realized that was the first time he had called Randy sir since everything went down. Punk wanted to slap himself it was really that simple if he wanted Randy to act like Randy then he needed to act like a sub not a pissed off brat. Even though he was at the corner and could easily rattle off the street name Punk instead decided to play a different hand. "I love you sir and I'm sorry I'm such a bad boy who needs to be punished. I'm very tired and was hoping that you would come get me." Punk held his breath hoping Randy was getting his point. He heard a low growl and Randy grabbing car keys.

"Where are you Pet?" Randy's deep voice and the commanding tone made Punk feel weak in the knees. He rattled off the name of the street. "I will be there in ten minutes don't you fucking move." Punk's smile filled his face and he hung up the phone waiting for Randy. Getting bored he began to text Daniel.

"Put the phone down Phil, and turn around slowly." Punk froze at the voice "You fucking heard me put it down" Punk leaned down placing the phone on the tar and turning towards the voice. He saw the glint of sunlight on the gun pointed at him before focusing on Paul.

"What now Paul? Whats the plan?" Punk asked him with a tired tone, he was scared but not going to let Paul know this so he was going for bored.

"Very simple we are going to go for a drive, and when I finished with you I will let you go but since I know how tricky you can be I think you need to be restrained. Something I'm sure you will enjoy." Paul pulled out a pair of handcuffs and tossed them at Punk. "Put them on hands behind your back. Don't try anything or I will shot you. Not to kill but make sure you have a permanent limp." Punk picked up the handcuffs fastening them onto his wrist, he glared at the man. Wondering if he could stall long enough for Randy to get there then realizing that would be a bad idea Paul would not hesitate to kill Randy. He allowed Paul to grab his arm leading him down the street to a car Punk had seen earlier but had thought nothing of. Paul opened the passenger door and pushed Punk in, he then rounded the car and slid into the driver's side. Starting the engine he pulled away from the curb, Punk stared straight ahead trying to get the handcuffs off. He glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Randy's car approaching the corner where he should be.

"If you are going to let me go Paul what is the point of all of this?" Paul glanced over at Punk and just smiled.

"You took away my ability to watch you Phillip so now I need to have you in person so I can have the memories to keep me warm at night." Red flags went off in Punk's head and he tensed.

"Have me how Paul?" Paul reached over and placed his hand on Punk's leg slowly sliding it up.

"I'm going to have all of you Phil, every single piece of you, under neath me screaming for me like you do that little bitch Orton." Punk tried to slide against the door attempting to move his leg out of Paul's reach. The man just gripped his leg painfully. "Stay fucking still Phil"

"Stop touching me Paul! This is not going to happen, I am not going to have sex with you so just fucking pull over and let me out now!" Paul's laughter filled the car and Punk felt like he was going to hyperventilate.

"I don't care what you want Phil, I'm going to take what I want and I have the ability to make sure you enjoy it whether or not you want to." Punk didn't respond Paul's hand had reached his crotch and he was rubbing and squeezing. Punk just stared straight out the window shutting his mind down and refusing to respond or acknowledge Paul's words or touch. He felt Paul turn the wheel and saw they were leaving the main road, he heard the crunch of gravel and watched as a small cabin came into view. Punk glanced around quickly taking in his surroundings. Paul slid from the car and Punk took several deep breaths grateful for at least the moment the man was not touching him. His door opened and the gun was once again pointed at him. "We are going inside be a good boy and don't make me use this." Punk slid from the car walking towards the cabin, he couldn't let this happen he wouldn't survive this. He knew Paul would let him go but that would only be once he broke Punk mentally. Punk was trying desperately to think of a plan as Paul shoved him into the cabin. He glanced around the single room, swallowing hard. A bed in the center of the room with cuffs on the four corners and a video camera were the only furniture. Paul pushed Punk towards the bed and he tried to resist but the gun in the middle of his back forced him forward. "I'm going to remove the cuffs and you will do exactly as I say or I shot you in the left knee. Do you understand Phil?" Punk nodded and felt the metal fall away from his wrists. He brought his hands forward rubbing slowly at the red skin. "Take your clothe of Phil" Punk closed his eyes but reached to the hem of his shirt.

"Don't do this Paul, you are better than this. Think about what you are doing. Stop now before its to late." Paul laughed and walked in front of Phil the gun pointed at Punk's leg.

"Do it clothes off all of them. Don't tell me what I want to do or try to talk me out of this. I'm going to be balls deep inside of your ass very soon and trust me I will not regret a moment of making you scream." Punk closed his eyes and pulled the shirt over his head dropping it on the floor, soon the rest of his clothes followed and Punk stood naked staring at the dusty floor. "On the bed Phil, on your back I want to watch your pretty face while I fuck you." Punk laid on the bed not reacting when the cuffs were attached by Paul staring at the wall. He paid no attention to Paul's action trying to find a way to make his mind shut off completely. A slap across his face made him look up at the fat man. There was a glass in Paul's hand filled with water, Punk raised an eyebrow. "I'm giving you a choice Phil either you actively participate it what we are about to do and enjoy it or you drink this which will make you have a whole helluva lot of fun and participation." Punk stared at the glass not wanting to know what was in it. His question slipped from his lips though and Paul held it closer to Phil. "GHB and Liquid ecstasy, a combination that will have you going for hours and hours. You won't be able to get enough." Punk shook his head violently not wanting the drugs anywhere near him. "Alright as long as you are a good boy I won't make you drink the second I think you are pulling away I will force this into you one way or another do you understand Phil?" Punk swallowed hard but forced himself to nod. Punk watched as Paul turned on the video camera and tried to suppress the urge to gag when Paul removed his clothes. The older man climb on top of him and Punk tried to stay in the present and not think about this being rape, he tried to picture Randy on top of him anything so Paul wouldn't use the drugs. When Paul wrapped his hand around Punk's penis and began stroking he tried to image Randy's hand but couldn't he was desperately trying to get hard but nothing was working. "Get hard for me Phil now!" Punk whimpered at the tone normally someone being in complete control had him hard in a second but this wasn't pleasurable or wanted. It was doing the exact opposite and keeping him flaccid.

"I'm trying" he stated softly and Paul growled his hand leaving Punk's penis.

"You have one more chance before we go to the glass" and with that Paul roughly shoved two fingers into Punk working them in and out hard. This violation was too much and Punk cried out in pain and turned his head burying into his raised arm and letting tears fall. "Stop fucking crying you little bitch." Punk ignored him and just began to thrash in the restraints trying to buck Paul off his body and get the fingers out of him.

"STOP" he screamed "STOP NO GET THE HELL OFF OF ME" Punk was shocked that Paul did what he wanted until his hair was pulled roughly raising his head. The glass was pressed against his lips and Punk gagged as the liquid filled his mouth. He tried to spit it out but Paul pressed the butt of the gun to his forehead and fear of dying made him swallow. Once the liquid was gone Paul headed for the door glancing back at Punk.

"I'm going to have a cigarette hope you don't mind the taste when we kiss, in about twenty minutes all the fight is going to leave your body and I am so going to love every second of the next several hours of you begging for more." Punk watched the door close and began to pull on the restraints his left wrist was quite loose, so he tugged over and over again. He didn't know how long Paul was gone from the room or how long he struggled or when his struggles changed to just trying to put out the fire that had taken over his skin. His mind tumbling unsure what he wanted or why he was fighting. He moaned loudly when a hand stroked up his leg, and when that hand wrapped around his engorged penis he gasped bucking forward. Body weight once against pressed down onto him but instead of disgust Punk ground himself against the mass. He heard Paul's chuckle and asking if he felt better. Punk nodded and then shook his head no, he needed relief and with the restraints could not get his own.

"Paul please" he begged the man above him.

"Please what Phillip, beg me and you may get your wish." Punk wanted to beg for his release to go home to Randy but the drugs were overtaking his mind.

"Fuck me Paul please, fuck me" Paul smirked and leaned forward kissing Punk and he returned the kiss desperate for some kind of release. Then Paul was inside of him and Punk was screaming both in pain and pleasure. With that scream something shifted inside Punk's brain and somehow he knew despite the drugs this had broken him and he was never going to be the same.

* * *

Several hours later Punk laid curled up on the bed, dressed now and alone he sobbed. Paul had gotten everything he had desired Punk had done things he couldn't imagine and Paul had a videotape of it all. He promised to send Punk a copy before he left the devastated man alone in the room. Punk knew he could leave that he was free but felt more trapped than ever. He had no place to go in his mind Randy would never want him now that Paul had taken his body and destroyed his mind. He was the only person he knew in the area, Punk wanted to go home to Chicago he wanted his fucking life back. He finally stood and walked outside he followed the dirt path till he came to a road and did the one thing he never did he hitchhiked. The women who picked him up didn't ask him any questions just dropping him off at the closest store. Punk went inside to ask to use the phone still unsure of who he was going to call, and after giving the cashier a wad of bills she brought him to an office and a phone. He stared at the device for a long time before calling Colt. The phone went right to voice mail and Punk wanted to scream but then again his voice was already hoarse from screaming. He took a deep breath and called Daniel's number, after just one ring the man answered. "Hello" Punk just began to sob at Daniel's voice trying to speak. "Punk where are you? Tell me where you are John, Randy and I are here looking for you. Tell me where you are." Punk sobbed harder at Randy's name, Daniel pulled the phone from his ear checking the caller ID he gave John the number and a few seconds later Daniel asked Punk if he was at a store, he managed to say yes. "We are on our way honey, everything's going to be okay."

"No don't bring Randy here, I don't want to see him. Please I can't let him see me like this." Punk sobbed into the phone. Daniel looked at John and Randy and then just held the phone out to Randy knowing this would just piss Punk off but he was not going to tell the crazed man that Punk didn't want to see him. John was driving well over the speed limit and Randy was just speaking quietly to Punk. When they arrived at the store Randy flew from the car and inside the other two followed at a slower pace scared of what they were going to find. By the time they arrived at the office Punk was clinging to randy and the viper had tears streaming down his face. "He wouldn't stop I begged him to stop and he wouldn't. He drugged me and made me enjoy it I didn't want it Randy. I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Randy stood and walked past the two carrying Punk out to the car. He got into the backseat and just held Punk tightly. The two followed and John slid behind the wheel looking at Randy.

"Should we take him to the hospital or home?" Punk dug his fingers into Randy's arm.

"Home take me home no hospital, he didn't do anything that won't heal on its own." Randy hugged him tighter.

"Who did this Phil?" Punk shook his head no not wanting to answer Randy. "Tell me or we go to the hospital." Punk cried harder trying to pull away from Randy.

"Please I just want to forget maybe he will leave me alone he videotaped it, so he might just leave me alone now." Randy growled knowing exactly who Punk was talking about and seeing his boyfriend like this was pushing him over the edge.

Paul did this, we need to go to the hospital have a rape kit done so they can arrest him." Daniel stated from his seat and Punk's eyes widened

"No no no no no no one can know about this. I can't press charges that would ruin me, he would show the video. He'd expose Randy and myself, I want to go home and take a shower and forget this ever happened. No one can know or he wins" Randy nodded keeping Punk close.

"Okay baby we will go home. I've got you just relax, I've got you." Punk closed his eyes then popped them open.

"I can still feel him on me, I need to get him off me. I can taste him, I need something to drink Randy please." Randy grabbed his Pepsi from the floor and handed it to Punk and despite it already being open he downed the contents. Punk rubbed at his skin wanting to not feel what he was feeling. "I can still taste him Randy help please." Randy forced Punk to look at him leaning forward he shoved his tongue into Punk's mouth. He ran his tongue all over not leaving a inch of Punk's mouth free. When he pulled away he check Punk's reaction an d the smaller man smiled. "That's better I taste you now. I want a shower, Randy please" Randy looked up and saw they were approaching his house.

"Okay Hun as soon as we get inside you can shower." Punk nodded and as soon as the car stopped scurried into the house Randy right behind him.

* * *

An exhausted Randy walked into the living room looking at Daniel, John, and Colt who had been on a plane when Punk had tried calling. "He's losing it, he is in the shower sobbing won't let me anywhere near him. I don't know if we can handle this on our own." Everyone nodded glad Randy saw that because no one had a clue how to fix what Paul had done. "Do you still have the sedative that Dr Amann gave you?" he asked John and the man nodded and went to his bag. "Someone call the doctor see if he is willing to come out here and evaluate Punk. I think he may need to go some place for help. I just don't know what to do. He's aware but completely out of it at the same time. Colt do me a favor and call the security team you used at Punk's house and get them here and make this place as safe as Fort Knox, also see if they know someone who can track Paul down I guarantee he went underground so we can't locate him and I will not allow him to ever hurt Phil again." Colt stood pulling his phone out and leaving the room. John held out the filled syringe and Randy took it unsure how Punk was going to react to this.

"If you need help just yell" John said as Randy returned upstairs. He didn't find Punk in the bathroom or bedroom so he began searching the rooms raising an eyebrow when he saw the door to his playroom ajar. Punk had never been in the room it was suppose to be locked. He walked in and saw Punk sitting Indian style in the center of the room.

"This room is interesting, it's for you and a pet right?" Randy sat down beside him taking his hand. Punk pulled it away and placed it back in his lap.

"It's for you and me yes, when we are ready to use it." Punk nodded slowly rubbing the marks on his wrist.

"You'll find someone who will use it with you I'm sure. A guy like you has options, I know you won't want me now that Paul did what he did and it's okay. I'm unclean now and you want someone pure. I'll get my stuff out as soon as possible. I'm just going to go back to Chicago I'll call the airport just need to pack a bag." Randy listened to Punk and finally grabbed his chin forcing the man to look at him.

"You are an idiot sometimes. I love you and only you I want no one else. It doesn't matter what Paul did. You are not unclean, you are pure either but that's thanks to me not Paul. I happen to love you just how you are. You are not moving out you are staying right here with me. Forever Phil I love you." Punk wanted to doubt him but could see the truth in Randy's eyes and forced a smile.

"What if I can never use this room? What if I can never have sex again? What if I never feel clean again?" Randy stood pulling Punk to his feet he led Punk to their room and made him lay down. He pulled the syringe from his pocket and placed it on the night stand. Punk said nothing and that worried Randy the sight of a syringe would have sent him off before.

"If we never have sex again I am fine with that. If we never use that room then fine. I can masturbate and fantasies so that doesn't matter. Do you want the sedative or do you think you can rest on your own?' Punk studied Randy for a moment before pulling his shirt sleeve up. He didn't react at the shot just staring at the wall.

"I love you Randy, I hope you know how much." Randy laid down and pulled Punk close being careful not to move to quickly and set Punk off. The smaller man tensed but just snuggled against him.

"Not as much as I love you Phil." Randy laid with Punk until the sedative kicked in and then stood needing to go hit something and get the anger out he was barely containing.

* * *

**This chapter emotionally exhausted me thank you to those who said my last chapter and Punk's breakdown was well written. I worked in a psych hospital so saw many break downs. Don't worry Punk will be able to pull himself together eventually and I will stop torturing the poor couple and let them be happy at some point. Please review and tell me what you think, want to see happen, or even what you hate about my story. Though I hope you didn't read this far if you hate it.**


	14. Chapter 14

Randy stood in the kitchen sipping a mug of coffee, he was watching Punk but trying not to let on. His boyfriend sat on the couch aimlessly flicking through channels, this was where he had been since awakening, he had spoken very little to any of the men and only when engaged by them first. Randy was worried his Punk normally never shut up and to see him so withdrawn put Randy's nerves on edge. Randy saw Punk glance his way and smiled at the man, Punk forced a smile back and turned away. Randy looked over at his friends they were all studying Punk also and Randy knew that Punk would hate feeling like a zoo exhibit and ushered everyone out onto the deck. He took a deep breath of the cold morning air and sat at the table. "We need to all stop watching him at once, he may not be saying anything right now but it will make him cranky. I get we are all concerned so we watch him in shifts. So he doesn't feel like everyone is staring at him at once. Did anyone get a hold of Dr. Amann?" John nodded and sat down beside of Randy.

"Yes he is on an early flight should be here anytime. I wasn't sure how much you wanted explained or Punk wants him to know, so I just told him Punk needed him asap. He didn't really ask any questions just agreed to come." Randy nodded grateful to his best friend for being by his side through all of this.

"Did you talk to the security team Colt?"

"Yes, they are sending a team should be here today to set up security and providing Punk a bodyguard. They are tracking Paul, the man is not good at covering his tracks so they feel they should have his location pretty quickly. What are we going to do once we have the location?" Randy didn't answer at first contemplating the question.

"We are going to make him suffer. That's all I know right now, I'm not sure of anything else." Everyone nodded and looked up as the deck door opened. Punk walked out going over to Randy he pushed his arms out of the way and curled up in his lap.

"Door bell rang I didn't answer it." Punk said softly and Randy rubbed his back feeling the tension. Colt slid inside and went to the door. Punk looked at John and Daniel cocking his head.

"Don't you guys have a life to get back to? I'm glad you came but everything is fine so go home." Daniel literally snorted at Punk and rolled his eyes sitting down on John's lap.

"Nope not going anywhere, I'll have to leave to go to Raw in a few days with Randy. But John here is going to stay with you." Punk frowned and turned to face Randy.

"I'm not going to RAW? Since when was this decided?" Randy was about to speak when the deck door opened and Dr. Amann walked out.

"I decide it and we will talk about Raw after I evaluate you. Though I'm not sure for what or why I was called here yet so who wants to explain?" Punk glared at the doctor then Randy, looking back and forth between the two.

"Are you fucking kidding me, who the hell called him and why is he here I told you I was fine." When Punk went to stand Randy held onto him turning his head to face Randy.

"You are not fine, after what happened yesterday, you are most definitely not fine. I need you to stop lying about that. I thought you were known for your brutal honesty, I had John call him so he could come take a look at you. You wouldn't go to the hospital and you need to be examined. Be angry if you want its refreshing from the despondent person you've been all morning." Punk actually pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I dislike all of you, why can't we just forget yesterday? Why do we need to talk about it, what Paul did to me was well. . .it is what it is can we just move on." Dr Amann sat beside of Randy and looked at Punk.

"Want to fill me in? What exactly did Paul do to you? John said they sedated you?" Punk leaned his head back onto Randy shoulder staring at the sky. No one spoke for several minutes and Punk finally spoke.

"He held me at gun point, drugged me, and assaulted me sexually. Then he let me go, I'm over it. It happened and its time to move on, yes I allowed Randy to sedate me but I just needed the sleep." Punk shrugged at the doctor and Dr. Amann stood.

"Alright you were kidnapped and raped, but you're fine now. Sure Phil lets go I'm going to examine you and then we are going to have a conversation about therapy and whether or not inpatient or outpatient is the way to go. I'm going to do this with him alone Randy, if I need help I'll yell."

Randy hesitated but Punk nodded standing knowing he just needed to face the inevitable. He followed the Doctor into the house, hearing everyone come inside after them. He led the doctor upstairs to the bedroom. Chris set his bag down onto a chair and looked at Punk. "Okay first does anything hurt?"

"Besides my pride and the fact I should have fought him off, I know how to defend myself but I didn't. My back hurts and my knee I think he hyper-extended it. Also I was bleeding ummm inside." Chris nodded and searched his bag finding a paper gown he tossed it to Punk.

"First off he had a gun Punk, you could have ended up dead if your try to defend yourself. All the training you have tells you to only take on a opponent when it's smart. A gun versus an unarmed man is not smart. No one blames you and you blaming yourself for his actions is a idiotic decision, and I've never known you to be an idiot. Put that on, and I'll take a look, I'm going to draw some blood and make sure the drugs are out of your system. Do you know what he gave you?" The Doctor turned his back and he could hear Punk changing.

"I understand that in theory, it wasn't my fault, and my reactions were drug induced but it doesn't make it any better. He said it was GHB and liquid x but who knows what it really was. It feels out of my system but I could be wrong. Would you have to report a blood test to Vince because I really don't want a positive test on his desk. You can turn around." Chris turned pulling on a pair of gloves and grabbing a syringe.

"I'm going to report all of this to Vince, Paul needs to be terminated and that's not going to happen if we keep covering everything up. No more hiding stuff, and Vince won't care about the positive test you didn't willingly take the drugs. He made be a hard-ass but he does care about his superstars so relax." He took Punk's blood and pointed towards the bed can you lay down for me. Punk did as he was asked and laid there as Chris examined his back and knee. He checked out the wounds on his wrist and ankles as well as some other bruising. He went to his bag and retrieved a speculum. He looked at Punk unsure if the man could handle this part of the procedure. "I need to look inside of you, will you be able to handle this?" Punk chewed on his lip ring rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't know, you can try if I start to freak out just get Randy in here to hold me down. I know you need to do this but I guarantee nothing." Chris nodded going over to Punk, he spread the young man's legs and grimaced at the bruising on his thighs. He first pressed on the tights making sure it was just superficial bruising. Taking some gel he inserted his finger gently wanting to make sure that if he used the instrument to look it wouldn't cause more trauma or open up any wounds. Punk immediately tensed and tried to close his legs.

"I can't I'm sorry just stop please." Chris immediately listened and waited for Punk to calm down. Chris watched Punk and stood looking at his glove.

"Punk your still bleeding I need to find out why, I'm going to get Randy and the other guys, I don't want to traumatize you but I need to look. Did he use any objects? I could sedate you to do this if needed but don't really want to unless I have to." Punk felt on the verge of tears but his thoughts no where need the Doctors. How was he ever going to be intimate with Randy if he couldn't handle a simple examination.

"Okay whatever, yes he used whatever he could find when he got tired. No sedative please unless we have no choice. I'll try Chris I just I don't know." Chris walked to the door opening seeing all of the man standing awkwardly in the hall.

"I need your help, all of you. Randy keep him distracted talk to him, do whatever, well not whatever keep it pg. I'm going to need one of you to make sure he doesn't punch me, and the other two to hold open his legs." Everyone nodded but Randy, he crossed his arms glaring at Chris.

"Why exactly are we going to do this?" Chris held up his bloody glove.

"He is bleeding I wouldn't do this if it wasn't necessary." Randy reluctantly nodded going into the room.

Punk looked at Randy as he sat beside him, Randy took both of his hands and just began talking. Punk tried to focus on his voice, his face, his eyes anything except what Chris was doing. He could feel the hands on his legs and see John hovering on his other side. He felt the speculum entered and hissed immediately trying to close his legs. Struggling against the men, "Relax your body Phil" Randy stated in his dominating tone and Punk struggled to listen. Pain was lashing up his back at what the doctor was doing and he cried out in pain. Randy leaned down and kissed him lightly and Punk flung his arms around Randy's neck clinging. He felt the speculum leave his body and relaxed lightly.

"Were not done, he 's pretty torn up and needs stitches. I don't know what Paul used but its bad. I'm going to get the equipment I need. Talk to him about a sedative this is going to take several minutes. I don't know if he can last that long, and once I start I'm not stopping till its done." Randy nodded and Punk just took a deep breath.

"No sedatives, no more sedatives ever, no drugs, just do it and get it over with as long as Randy keeps talking I'll be okay." Randy nodded and racked his brain at a conversation to distract Punk.

"So I was thinking if you were up to it I want you to meet my daughter Alanna, I mean I know you've met her before but as my boyfriend and future husband. Not as a co-worker, its up to you though." Punk's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly.

"Meet Alanna as your future husband, meet your daughter that's kind of a big deal don't you think? Are you sure you want to take that step, I mean won't Sam have a say in it?" This conversation was working perfectly and the men had even let go of Punk's legs as he was not resisting at all granted their hands still hovered over his legs just in case.

"Yes its a big deal, and yes I plan on marrying you in official capacity wherever its legal. I want to take that step, it is a big one but an important one. I want my daughter to know the man I love, the man I am going to spend my life with. The man I'm going to propose to very soon. Very very soon and I hope you plan on saying yes when I do. I know taking us public is something we need to have a serious talk about but the fact is I want everyone in our lives to know you are mine and I am yours forever maybe it will stop the diva's from hitting on you. That Eva Marie gets on my nerves. Sam doesn't have a say. Yes we were married but that was for show, we never even had sex she got pregnant due to artificial insemination. She had her life I had mine, she only has custody until I stop working or something else happens like I get married. So tell me what your thinking." Punk eyes were wide and he was blinking repeatedly he opened his mouth then closed it several times.

"Oh my god the man who never shuts up and has a comeback for everything is speechless somebody write this on a calendar." Punk looked down and glared at Colt rolling his eyes. He suddenly hissed and tried to arch his back.

"Ow fucking ouch Chris, that fucking hurts could you take it easy." Punk exclaimed he growled when both guys grabbed his legs. "I didn't move my legs let go, now back to you." He turned his head back to Randy. "Is this really the time to have this conversation I mean really right now. Wouldn't it be better to have it say when I don't have things in my ass and people hovering over me? Do you always pick weird times to have important discussions because if you do I'd like to know now so I can be prepared in the future when yo want to talk about adopting children or something in a middle of a match." Randy smiled shaking his head.

"I do tend to just say whats on my mind wherever I am, remind you of anyone now stop avoiding the question and answer me." Punk rubbed his neck cracking it gently thinking.

"Alright yes I want to meet Alanna, I think you should ease her into this though kids usually want there parents together. When you decided to propose you most likely will get the answer you want but I'm not answering you until you ask and if you attempt to ask me right now I'm going to punch you right in the balls. Divas don't hit on me and Eva Marie has never so whats your problem with her? Isn't she engaged to someone or kind of engaged? I don't know whatever I don't watch Total Divas. We will have the public conversation someday but I don't think now would be the time. Sam was your beard huh didn't know that. How many guys have you been with exactly? Have you been tested?" Randy chuckled at Punk rolling his own eyes.

"Now those are questions for a private conversation, but since I started this I'm not certain of the number I've been a whore with both guys and girls mainly girls. Yes in some way Sam was my beard but I was dating girls just not sleeping with her. It made me look more respectable being married. I think your blind the divas flirt with you all the time, the whole straight edge thing is attractive, no sex outside of a relationship. Women think that's hot and the fact you need to be committed to sleep with them well it guarantees a relationship. Although I think you've probably broken that rule a few times. Eva Marie throws herself at you anytime you walk in a room so does AJ by the way. What is your number Punk? I've only ever been in two actual relationships and that's Cody and you. Cody well that was brief you on the other hand are stuck with me. I am completely clean, I've always wrapped it except with you. Yes I've been tested I'm not stupid. So I will call Sam and have her drop Alanna off tomorrow." Punk chewed on his lip ring thinking again. HE felt the speculum leave his body and glanced down.

"Oh I'm done but we all want to hear where this conversation is going." Chris stated smiling and beginning to clean up his equipment. Punk sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Okay I will admit in my younger days I may have had a few week long relationships to sleep with someone but I always knew their name and also never a one night stand at least two nights before I broke up with them. Women I've had my fair share just like you but we both know you are the only guy I have ever been with so that counts for something. Eva Marie is not my type, and AJ and I are good friends but she knows nothing else is ever going to happen I've had that conversation so no need to be jealous there. Tomorrow that's awful soon isn't it how about next week, or month, or year. Also why I wrought iron bed this head board is uncomfortable." Randy actually laughed out loud, as did John and Daniel. Punk didn't know why that was funny but they seemed to be cracking up.

"Alright the easy question first, wrought iron gives me options for chains, cuffs, or ties. Something I though would have been obvious to you. Eva Marie has bright red hair and a killer body sound like anyone you may have dated for a long period of time. So AJ does want you gotta keep an eye on her she is crazy. I like that I'm your first and someday if I ever get comfortable with the idea I'll let you be my first in that way no promises though. I'm gonna go and let Dr Amann finish up in here yell if you need me I love you." Punk was blushing but murmured I love you back as the men left the room.

"Why would you have chains on your bed" asked Colt as they left and Punk grabbed a pillow burying his face into it." Chris was just laughing as he sat in the chair in the room. Punk pulled the pillow away and looked at him.

"Alright talk to me, what is on your mind Chris?" Punk asked kind of curious although he was a doctor Punk trusted him and consider him his friend.

"First off refrain from sex for at least a few weeks, the stitches will dissolve. You mat have some pain and I would give you a script but you won't take it so use Tylenol or ibuprofen as you need too. Ice your knee, we will get a better look at it once the swelling goes down. Your back pain is from the tearing it should resolve soon. Now in this case with everything you've gone through I would usually recommend you go inpatient for some treatment. However separating you from Randy I feel would be detrimental as he seems to ground you. So I'm going to put you in an outpatient treatment program which you will attend all the appointments or I will revoke your wrestling privileges. Do you want me to set it up here or Chicago?" Punk was frowning but knew it was pointless to fight the man on anything he was saying.

"Here I'm not going back to Chicago, gonna sell my house. Randy needs to be close to his daughter." Chris nodded and leaned forward looking intent.

"I'm glad you have Randy but take it easy on the bondage shit. Don't look at me like that I'm not a stupid man and I noticed the marks on you over the last few months. Now listen closely to me Punk. It's okay not be okay, you are allowed to be sad, mad, or just plan crazy right now. The worst thing you can do is shut down emotionally, let yourself feel what you need to feel. Let yourself grieve in a way something huge was taken away from you. If you numb yourself then its a very slippery slope until you are using other things to keep numb. I know your beliefs but sometimes no matter how strong a belief we stumble. Let yourself feel, let yourself be broken for a while. If you pretend everything is hunky dory then a moment will happen and you'll end up worse off. Also let your friends and family hover it may drive you crazy but they do it out of love. They couldn't protect you when it happened so they are going to be suffocatingly protective now, just flow with it. Eventually it will end and things will slide back towards normal but it takes time and baby steps. Do you understand?" Punk nodded cracking his neck again.

"Yeah I get it and I'll try to do what you are saying but numb feels better." Chris laughed and stood.

"The longer you stay numb the longer the wounds have to heal. I'll see you soon Phil, I will call with your appointment and lab results." Punk stood and hugged Chris lightly.

"Thank you it means a lot that you would come all this way. I'm sure I'll want to punch you when I get the bill but until then thanks."  
"You are a friend do not hesitate to call and there won't be a bill. This was me helping a friend in crisis out. No record beside the call I make to Vince will ever be made of this to anyone. Stay strong Phil." with that Chris left the room and Punk was finally left alone for a few blissful minutes.

After dinner Punk stood washing dishes, Randy had prepared one of Punk's favorite meals and to his happiness Punk ate his cooking instead of refusing. It was a small step but one Randy was glad to see. Randy was in the living room setting up a movie for everyone to watch deciding on Avenger's since it was on of Punk's favorites, when he heard the crash. He rushed to the kitchen and saw Punk's tense shoulders as he leaned over the sink. John quickly shook his head at randy pointing towards a shattered plate on the far side of the room and mouthing he threw it. Randy nodded standing in the doorway not approaching Punk but there if he needed him. Punk's body was literally shaking and Randy so wanted to comfort him but knew he shouldn't another dish followed the same path as the first shattering against the wall. He saw Punk glance around and Randy move over to the cupboard opening it he grabbed the stack of plates and placed them on the counter then went to sit beside of John at the table. Plates could be replaced and if that's how Punk wanted to take his anger out then he wasn't going to stop him. Plate after plate hit the wall, until there was none left Randy thought about getting him some more dishes but Punk just let out a scream and began to kick the cupboard beneath the sink. Randy allowed him a few moments before picking Punk up and tossing him over his shoulder. :Randy put me the fuck down what are you doing?" The older man growled and Randy ignored him taking him to the gym in the basement. He placed him in front of the punching bag and handed him some gloves. Punk looked at him for a moment before putting the gloves on, Randy held the bag as Punk wailed away. Randy could feel the punches get weaker and finally Punk sat on the floor, sweat dripping down his body trying to catch his breath.

"Feel better?" Randy asked sitting beside of him on the mat. Punk looked at Randy studying him intently. HE suddenly sat up straddling Randy's body and beginning to kiss him. After several minutes Randy pushed him away knowing that Punk couldn't do this physically or mentally yet. "I love you Phil, and am looking forward to the day we get back to this but not now, you need to heal. Dr. Amann said no sex so no sex." Phil made a whining noise in the back of his throat which Randy found adorable.

"There is other stuff we could do to feel good. I just want to feel good and know its you that's making me feel that way. Please Randy make me feel better, make me stop feeling his hands on me." Randy sighed deeply pulling Punk close he held him for a moment debating with himself.

"Is there anything else I can do to make you feel better? Anything at all?" Punk thought about the question and answered truthfully.

"Short of your hands on my body, not really. Unless you are willing to teach me how to use a gun. Or kill Paul for me then nope I want to feel you." Randy groaned leaning back on the mat pulling Punk down on top of him.

"Do you always go for the extreme? I will teach you how to shoot if that's what you want but not tonight the range is closed. Paul will suffer I promise you that and if that means you want him dead then I will gladly kill him for you but do me a favor and think about that. If I agree to some touching will you promise to tell me if it is too much. Tell me to stop if you can't handle it promise." Punk smiled brightly realizing he was going to get his way although he wasn't sure why he was doing this completely. He did want Randy, always did but wasn't sure he could do this without freaking out. He needed to prove something to himself that Paul had taken his ability to feel pleasure away.

"I think the fact that you would kill for me is very hot. Thank you for agreeing to teach me I want to be able to protect myself. I promise I will tell you, just like always safe word right." Randy nodded and slid Punk's t-shirt off. He heard steps on the stairs and knew the other guys were fleeing the scene.

"Tell me what you think will trigger you and I will avoided it." Punk considered the question as he tugged off Randy's shirt.

"Paul had very little talent in bed, it was straight to the anal so blow jobs are good. Kissing you taste completely like you so that doesn't bother me. Um, no stroking Paul did that a lot to prove he could get me off. Really it was just about shoving shit in my ass and making me beg so avoided that and we will be fine. Let me be on top like this and don't hold me down." Randy was fuming internally he was going to chop Paul's dick off and shove it down his throat. Paul was a dead man Randy knew this even before Punk said he wanted him dead but now it was going to be a very slow and painful death. Randy pushed away those thoughts and leaned up kissing Punk slowly running his hands all over Punk's arms and chest. He played with his nipple rings and heard a small moan, he pulled back watching Punk's face as he rolled his hips against Punks pressing their erections together. Seeing the pleasure in Punk's eyes he reached down and tugged off Punks shorts allowing Punk to do the same to his. He sat up position Punk in his lap so their hardness was pressed firmly together his hands exploring Punk's legs and back avoiding touching his glorious ass at all. He rolled his hips against Punk's at a steady pace. Keeping their eyes locked smiling when Punk began to press back. After several minute both men dripped with sweat and Randy was close. "Phil lay back for me love I want to kiss your body everywhere." Green eyes fluttered closed for a minute and then he complied, laying back on the mat. Randy hovered over making sure to put no weight onto Punk's body. He then did exactly what he said with Punk eyes watching he kissed and stroked every mark and bruise and took a little time to worship Punks nipple, Randy kept looking up checking on Punk and was glad to see lust filled eyes and no fear. When he got to the bruised thighs he restrained from saying what was in his head instead just licking the sore skin gently. Washing away Paul from Punk's body. His mouth hovered over Punk's penis and he glanced up. "Are you sure?" he whispered desire think in his voice.

"Randy if you don't lick me there I will punch you in the face right now" Punk exclaimed he wanted to beg but wouldn't allow himself to. Randy chuckled and licked the precum from Punk's tip. "I have another odd question for you what do I taste like, I know you taste smokey and manly and John taste like candy. But what do I taste like?" Randy cocked his head raising an eyebrow. How does he know what John taste like he wondered. He pushed it away deciding not to ruin the moment but would talk to his best friend before the night was over.

"Fruity, you taste fruity it's very addicting. Almost like an orange I'm assuming it's because you are a health nut and do those juice fasts. I love it. Now hush so I can enjoy the taste." Punk was blushing but said nothing as Randy licked his shaft and balls. He laid there watching Randy enjoying the pleasure he looked around the room and realized he could watch what they were doing in the mirrors along the wall and found that erotic as hell. Randy finally engulfed him and Punk arched his back gasping. Randy set a slow steady pace and every time Punk would try to quicken it he would pull back and give him a frown before resuming. Punk stared into those blue orbs as he was sucked off and hadn't seen anything so exotic as the fact that Randy didn't look away once. Randy ran his tongue along the thick vein ad hummed.

"Fuck" hissed Punk as he exploded his load shooting down Randy's throat. When he was done Randy released him and crawled forward hovering over Punk. He kissed him gently, and Punk wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and then his legs pulling his weigh down on top of him. "Don't move" he said "just let me feel you on top of me. Let me feel this." Randy stayed still as Punk tensed and relaxed a few times beneath him wanting to pull away every time he felt Punk tense. Punk finally buried his head into Randy's neck nipping and rolling his hips against Randy's erection.

Randy to afraid to move let Punk set the pace, until Punk dug his fingernails into his back, "Move Randal, you need to move" Randy went to pull away thinking Punk wanted him to move off of him. The smaller man refused to let go. "No move with me, and don't stop until you cum." Randy hesitated and then began to move his erection sliding against Punk re-hardened penis. They moved together bodies in perfect rhythm, until they both came all over their stomachs. Randy rolled off of Punk with a groan checking that the man was okay. A smile was spread across Punk's face and he laughed in delight he hadn't freaked out. He leaned down and licked the cum from Randy's stomach loving the combined taste of the two of then. Randy watched him and then pushed him back and did the same to Punk's stomach. When both were cleaned up Punk snuggled into Randy's side. "That was fun, and hot., thank you. Though now all the mirrors in this room are a little awkward it was kind of kinky when we were doing that though." randy glanced around and laughed looking at all the angles that showed their naked bodies. He released Punk and handed him his shorts, Punk smiled standing and Randy stared at his ass.

"Wait can I touch your ass?" Punk glanced back at him and nodded slowly. Punk watched in the mirror as Randy touched every inch of his butt and then began to lick it gasping as he slid his tongue between his cheeks he licked his hole gently for a few moments not pushing in but wanting to make Punk feel him and not Paul. He finally pulled back and looked up at Punk shocked to see tears on his face. "Baby I'm sorry you should of stopped me. Are you okay?" Punk shook his head sitting down on Randy's lap.

"I love you, you stupid man. I'm happy, I feel you everywhere, I don't feel him even it's just for a little while I don't feel him. I feel you, only you. You show me love and pleasure that no drugs could ever show me. I didn't freeze up I never thought about him, I wanted you inside me so bad damn stitches. I know I will be able to fully be with you again someday even be submissive because its you. I just was standing there wondering who you are? Who is this man who I love above everyone else, who I would gladly die for. The one I trust with my dreams, my future, my heart. You are my center, you ground me like no one else ever has. You know me even when I don't know myself. You are my knight in shining armor and my dark horse. You somehow became my everything, you show me desire, love, and acceptance. You are gentle when I need you to be and aggressive when needed. You are my world now Randy, my heart is yours forever I would say be careful with it but somehow I know you will cherish it forever. I can not wait for my future with you I want you to know that. You are my light don't ever forget that. I just realized I forgive you, truly forgive you. You are my savior and my fate, will you marry me Randy?" Randy had tears running down his face he had never had someone put so much blind faith into him and it was causing his heart to soar.

"What no ring?" he whispered as he crushed Punk to him in a bear hug.

"That's your department, not mine. You can pick out the ring and ask me in the future but I want it to be official between us right now. So answer me already" Punk sated laughing as Randy tickled him lightly.

"Or course I will, but when I propose it will be in a romantic setting though I don't know if I can top those words. I love you Phillip Jack Brooks, you are my world." Punk felt tears streaming down his face and leaned back kissing Randy passionately. Randy stood pulling Punk with him.

"Get dressed my fiance, we are supposed to be having a movie night I think it's probably rude to leave our guests alone. Plus I need to speak to John about something." Punk pulled on his clothes and then stopped slapping his forehead.

"Randy can I tell you, and then we never talk about it again. He helped us out and it was a favor to me." Randy hesitated but nodded.

"After I found out everything I asked Daniel to borrow John to show me if it was you or the dominating that I needed. Not a lot happened before I realized it was you. We were both hard so we gave each other blow jobs nothing more I promise. It will never ever happen again he is totally in love with Daniel and I'm getting married." Randy glared for a moment before slamming Punk into his body.

"You will never ever do anything with him or anyone ever again understand" he used his dominating voices and shivers went to Punk's core.

"Yes sir I understand" he smirked pinching Randy and running up the stairs to the living room flopping on the couch beside of Colt. Randy followed a few minutes later two beers in his hand he walked up to John.

"Stand up" he sated simply John complied slowly and then found his ass back on the couch thanks to a punch to the jaw he then handed John a beer and went and sat beside of Punk. John rubbed his jaw looking around Punk shrugged innocently and then burst into laughter. Everyone smiled at that laugh and once the movie started Punk settled against Randy a smile across his face occasionally looking at John and giggling.


	15. Chapter 15

Punk paced the living room nervous energy pulsing through his body, he wondered how a five year old could make him so off his game. He also wondered how he got in this situation. It had taken two weeks for Randy to truly convince Punk to meet Alanna and now he was regretting giving into the demands. It wasn't that he didn't want to meet the girl, she was a huge part of the man he loved it was more about Punk himself. He had been all over the place emotionally, he was never sure minute to minute if he was going to be angry, sad, happy, depressed or just exhausted. His new therapist said he was reacting normally, that he was not supposed to have control of his feelings He had been emotionally, physically, and mentally violated. His beliefs had been torn to shreds and on top of all that he was making life changing decisions. Not to mention Chris wouldn't let him wrestle yet, not until they made sure he could deal with the physical contact and not have a mental breakdown in front of the audience. Punk understood this, he knew he was unstable hell the first time Randy tried to leave him home with John after an hour Punk had lost it and no comforting from John had helped, Randy ended up flying immediately back home and calling in sick. This week Punk had forced himself to deal with it better, however he had still broken down in the shower when John wasn't around. His therapist wanted to deal with his dependency on Randy but Punk had told him that subject was off limits and he had no desire to change his relationship with Randy at all. HE may have also threatened to walk out of the office and never return if the therapist ever implied his relationship with Randy was unhealthy. He felt eyes on him, and turned to look at Colt who seemed to have moved into the guest bedroom permanently. "What are you staring at?" he growled immediately pissed off even though he had no real reason though it pushed the nervous energy down.

"Nothing I asked if you wanted anything and was waiting for an answer. Sorry for trying to be nice. You may want to tone down the pissiness though Randy will be back soon with Alanna. At least he didn't have Sam drop her off awkward first meeting with the ex-wife avoided for today anyways. Should we start an I hate Sam campaign now or later?" Punk rolled his eyes but forced a smile trying not to lash out further.

"Sam is fine with me and Randy, she is actually happy for them. Their relationship is odd but I need to get along with her she will always be part Of Randy's life due to Alanna, so no campaign's ever Colt. Though an occasional reminder that she is a bitch and ugly wouldn't hurt. I don't need anything thanks, and sorry I was in my head didn't hear the question. I'm going to go use the bathroom, Randy took Alanna out to eat to explain to her who I am to him, so he will be another thirty minutes or so. I'll be back down in a bit." With that Punk fled the living room to the safety of his bedroom, he had a massive headache so he went into the bathroom opening Randy's medicine cabinet and his eyes widened at the amount of pill bottles. He scanned the bottles seeing they were mostly over the counter medicine, Tylenol, ibuprofen, Advil, aleve, pretty much anything that was a non narcotic pain reliever. Though he saw a few prescription bottles and curiosity got the best of him. He read the labels seeing they were prescriptions from a few months ago, a muscle relaxer and percocet he remember Randy having a back issue and figured these were related to that injury. He shook the bottles and found they were pretty full, popping the caps off he could tell Randy had taken very few of the pills. He recapped the muscle relaxer and stared at the percocet, he dumped two of the pills into his hand and then put the bottle back. He cracked his neck and chewed on his lip ring, trying to decided what to do. In Punk's mind he was no longer straight edge, Paul and Randy had seen to that. Granted he had not taken the drugs willingly ever, yet he had taken more drugs in the past few months then ever before in his life. Besides he was in pain and if he had asked Chris he was sure he would give him a prescription. He had real pain and the bruising was still fading. His head was pounding and so was his heart, if he did this Paul had truly won because Punk was justifying in his mind taking pills that were addictive and not his own. He closed his hand around the pills unsure of what he wanted to do.

He jumped as an arm reached around him popping open the cabinet and grabbing the two bottles, he watched as Randy dumped both bottles into the toilet. He continue to clutch the pills in his fist watching as the viper turned towards him. "I'm not going to wrestle those pills out of your hand just won't give you the opportunity to take more. My daughter is downstairs waiting to meet you and I would like you to do that without anything in your system. I'm not going to tell you not to take them if you feel like you need the pills then that is your choice, however I thought you were stronger than that. If this is where you are at, if you feel this unhappy, depressed, and lost then perhaps maybe you need to be inpatient like Chris and your therapist want. I love you Phil Brooks and I'm going downstairs to spend time with my daughter I hope you join me soon." Randy kissed him lightly and left the bathroom, Punk stood there trying not to cry, he opened his hand and looked at the pills again and then looked towards the door after Randy, finally shoving the pills into his pocket and following him. He couldn't throw them out and that worried him, and a voice in the back of his head was whispering that the old Punk would have thrown them away. Punk tried to ignore the voice briefly thinking to himself that the old Punk was dead, Paul Heyman, and his allies had succeeded in killing him.

Punk wandered through the living room looking for Randy and Alanna, feeling the stare of Colt, John, and Bryan and knowing immediately Randy had told them what happened upstairs. Probably warning them if they had any prescriptions to hide them. That pissed Punk off but he pushed the feeling down, he had taken the pills and he wasn't an addict so that was just ridiculous. Another thing that was ridiculous was the fact that all three men were living here, along with a large security team staying in the guest house and Punk's body-guard following him everywhere. He could never be alone, he was always being watched and followed, by the time Punk reached the back porch he was fuming. Once again anger hitting him irrationally out of nowhere directed at the moment towards Randy. How dare the viper assuming that if he took pills once he'd be an addict, how the fucking dare he suggest Punk was depressed and needed more help then he was receiving. That thought stop Punk in his tracks, and the anger disappeared and a sadness over took, it was so deep it almost brought Punk to his knees. What if Randy had suggested that he go inpatient because he was sick of him. What if Randy wanted him out of his life and this was the way he wanted to do it. What if Punk's clingyness, and needing Randy was too much? What if the viper didn't really love him? Punks thoughts raced and he turned away from the deck where Randy was playing with his daughter and tried to get control of his mind. I'm broken, I'm so broken right now he briefly thought. I am meeting a five-year old girl and can not hold my thoughts and emotions together long enough to do this. He pushed open the basement door and descended to the basement walking into the gym. He sat on the weight bench and leaned forward trying to calm his heart and breathing, realizing that he was having a panic attack. He heard foot steps on the stairs and wanted to scream would have if he could have caught his breath. He just needed a few minutes alone to calm down, he needed to turn his mind off and focus not have someone staring at him while he freaked out.

He felt a hand on his knee and opened his eyes he had squeezed shut. He took in the pink nails and the petite fingers and glanced up then down to his left. He took in the red shirt and tutu and the blonde pigtail and quickly looked behind her at Randy shaking his head no. He was not stable right now and could lash out at Randy's daughter and that would hurt Randy. "Sweetie come on lets go see Uncle John and let Phil work out for a few minutes." Alanna shook her head and climb up into Punk's lap, not noticing the man tensing.

"Nope I want to stay with Phil, you said he was going to be my step-daddy soon so I'm staying right here." She turned and stared at Punk smiling. "Hi I'm Alanna, and Randy's my daddy he says he is going to marry you soon. SO you are going to be my daddy too. That is pretty cool I get to have two daddies. Are you going to buy me gifts, Daddy gets me gifts. I like princess stuff, and horses, and also barbies. So you can get me any of that stuff. You know when I breathe funny I use my inhaler, do you have an inhaler?" Punk was blinking at the girl but shook his head no. "Oh then you should breath into a paper bag. Daddy get a paper bag, don't just stand there go" she shooed her Randy from the room and Punk couldn't help but smirk at how whipped the little girl had her father.

"I'm better now" he told Alanna and the truth was his breathing had returned almost to normal and his heart had stopped trying to escape his chest. Alanna's rambling had made him focus and relax. "So hi, to you too. I'm Phil but everyone calls me Punk, you can call me Phil or Punk whatever you want. To answer your question yes I'm going to buy you gifts like your dad does. In fact I have a gift for you upstairs. I will keep your list of likes in mind for future presents though." She slid from his lap and grabbed his hand.

"Okay, I don't like Phil or Punk, and I call Daddy, daddy. So since Daddy says your going to be my daddy also I'm just going to call you dad. So dad why are we down here when my gift is upstairs, let's go!" She pulled on his hand and he followed in shock, was he really going to become a dad. He didn't want children, he never had. He so needed to evaluate his recent decisions and actions, also Randy needed to teach this girl not to be so trusting of strangers, how did she adapt to this situation so quickly. He followed her upstairs and through the kitchen seeing Randy pulling open cupboards muttering about finding a paper bag he had to chuckle and Randy looked over at him. "Dad where is my gift?"

"I already gave you your gift, I think you left it outside." Randy responded shaking his head at the blonde bottle of energy.

"Not you, Dad not Daddy learn the difference. Dad where is it?" She tugged on Punk's arm and he took a deep breath, Randy was beaming at how quickly she had accepted Punk while Punk was having a mental breakdown about it.

"Living room, its in the living room Alanna." She rushed to the living room pulling Punk along as Randy followed. She looked around and then looked expectantly at Punk. He pointed to the coffee table where a princess gift bag sat, he'd been made aware of Alanna's like and dislikes by her Uncle John. Punk watched as she ran to the bag and felt an arm wrap around his waist, he leaned back against Randy's body trying to finishing relaxing completely.

"She likes you, that is actually hard to accomplish. I wasn't sure how she was going to handle the whole situation." Randy whispered this into Punk's ear and he felt a small sense of satisfaction at the fact that Randy's daughter was accepting him. Punk watched as she ripped into the bag, opening the small box inside and squealing with delight.

"Look Uncle John, look what Dad Punk got me." She held out the charm bracelet that had a horse charm, a small crown, and her initials. There was space for more charms in the future that Punk planned to fill up once he got to know the girl and figured out her personality beyond what Randy had told him. Punk tensed at the word dad with his name following it.

"Fuck me" he whispered loud enough for Randy to hear but not Alanna.

"I will as soon as you are cleared for that kind of activity. For right now dry humping is all you get." Punk rolled his eyes and turned to slap the man behind him lightly.

"Not what I mean and behave yourself. Besides I was cleared three days ago, didn't I mention that to you?" Randy shook his head no and whispered again in Punk's ear.

"Nope but as soon as your ready and my daughter is not in the room I am going to show you exactly who the best in the world is." Punk blushed and shook his head at Randy to shut him up he leaned up and kissed him. Randy deepened the kiss, until he heard his daughter go ewww. HE pulled back and saw John covering Alanna's eyes and chuckling. Sh e pushed John away and ran over to Punk hugging his legs.

"Thank you it is very pretty. Come on Dad lets go play. She dragged Punk out towards the deck where he found himself participating in a princess tea party complete with boa's and play jewelry.

Randy walked into the kitchen several hours later after putting Alanna to bed and walked over to Punk. He glanced up tiredly from the table at the man he loved, he hated to admit it but meeting Alanna had been fun, and by the end of the day he was responding to dad naturally without hesitation. "She is adorable Randy, though it seems odd that I have a daughter, or will once we are married. Though don't worry I'll let you handle all the dad duties." Randy sat beside him and took Punk's hand.

"She is kind of cute except when she throws a tantrum, not so adorable. Yes you have a daughter who seems to adore you even over her Uncle John. I want you to be her father in every way and have already talk to Sam about this. You are allowed to put her in time out and teach her things. When she is older feel free to ground her, and kill her boyfriends. You will be her dad and I will not stand in your way of that. You look tired, so lets head up to bed. However want to tell me what happened earlier. You looked angry, then, sad, then panicked, so want to tell me why. Plus I don't think you did because they would have kicked your ass but did you take the pills Phil?" Pun closed his eyes briefly before looking back at Randy.

"Thank you for putting the trust of helping you raise your daughter in me. I may not be the best role model for a little girl though. I've been a bit wild in my life and there are shoot interviews to prove it. My own head was fucking with me earlier I'm over it right now and don't feel like bringing those emotions up. I'll talk to Conner about it at my next appointment. No I didn't take them, I'm straight edge so no drugs." Punk didn't tell Randy he still had the pills, he didn't know his plan for them yet. "I'm not ready for bed, being tired doesn't matter for me remember insomniac I will crash when my body lets me. I want to spend some time with Colt I feel like I may be neglecting and lashing out at my best friend a lot lately. Why don't you go hang with John for a while, have some guy time with somebody besides me. It's still early, I promise I will go to bed with you in a few hours." Randy shook his head slowly, standing he leaned down and kissed Punk.

"Fine go spend some time with Colt, but I'm at not spending time with John. Why would I want to do that, I don't even like him. You could sleep if you tried I bet." Punk stood and wrapped his arms around Randy.

"Stop being mean to John-Boy. I told you he helped us, so forgive him already. Beside you trust him to keep me safe, and he is your daughter's god father so suck it up. Go hang with him, have a few drinks and enjoy yourself. I'm going to g play video games with Colt and make some prank phone calls or something." Randy sighed but let Punk leave the room going to find John.

* * *

Punk stared at Colt shaking his head slowly his eyebrows raised. "What?" he questioned his best friend hoping he hadn't heard the question he just asked.

"How big is Randy's dick and does it hurt? It's a pretty simple question so spit out the answer Punk." Punk leaned back on the bed and focused on the TV ignoring Colt. He was not talking to Colt about his sex life ever. Colt waited staring at Punk knowing he would break eventually.

"Okay Randy's penis is off-limits, not talking about it. Does have a guy inside of you hurt" It depends on how well you've been prepped and if you use lube. It hurts the first time no matter what Colt. Haven't you ever bottomed before?" Colt laughed at Punk and he rolled his eyes.

"No I'm not gay Punk. I have never been with a guy and if I was I wouldn't be the one on the bottom."

"Oh so I shouldn't set you up with Cody then. Got it, but just FYI I am not always on the bottom. Randy likes when I ride him from the top sometimes." Colt groaned and shoved Punk gently.

"That is not what I meant, and wait who? Cody who?" Punk rolled his eyes at his friend shoving him back.

"Rhodes, you moron. Randy's ex, he is single and I thought you would be good together. But if you're not interested I will set him up with someone else." Colt seem to hesitate for a few minutes while Punk went back to the video game, though planning on returning to his room shortly he had seen Randy go by awhile ago and knew he would be waiting.

"So he dated Randy, that makes him like you. I mean it wouldn't hurt to see what it would be like and he is nice looking. I guess I could call him, maybe go out sometime. Do you have his number?" Punk wrinkled his nose thinking on if he wanted Colt to ask Cody out now but deciding it was none of his business if they went out pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He tossed it to Colt after unlocking the phone. Colt copy the number into his own phone going to toss it back to Punk and stopping he leaned over and ran his hand along Punks hip. Retrieving the pill that had slipped from his pocket as Punk pulled his phone out. He held it up for a moment and the n held it out to Punk. Punk took the pill back shoving it back into his pocket waiting for the lecture. When it didn't come he looked at his best friend. "What no lecture? You just giving it back and not saying a word?" Colt crossed his arms and but back the response he wanted to give.

"Nope, no lecture though I could give you one if you really want. Have a great one all prepared, it's about your beliefs and not letting Paul win. How you are stronger than taking pills. How you don't want to go down your father's path. Its pretty awesome but I'm gonna refrain because if you chose to take pills or do drugs I can't stop you. We work in an industry where you could make a phone call and have any drug you wanted brought to you on a silver platter. Though Vince's straight edge superstar, golden boy failing drug tests and getting suspended well I'm pretty sure it will ruin your career. Not to mention the position you put Randy in, a recovering addict living with a user not a pretty picture for either of you. So no no lecture just a gentle reminder that you have more to lose then you think, and thought it make not feel like it right now, you have a lot farther to fall. I hear a fall from grace bruises the soul and don't know how many more hits you can take." Punk didn't respond to colt for a few minutes finally glaring at the man.

"That felt like a lecture ya know. I don't need a lecture from you, after all the times I've taken care of your ass. Its two little pills doesn't make me an addict, maybe I've decided straight edge isn't for me. That its stupid and I'm tired of doing what everyone expects from me. There is no law that says I have to be straight edge you know. I'm going to fucking bed, call Cody and ask him out. I'll see you in the morning and also take your "non" lecture and shove it." Punk stood storming from the room knowing he would have to apologize to his best friend in the morning. That seemed to be his pattern lately, yell at Colt, apologize to Colt. He figured it was because lashing out at Colt was safe, he knew the man would always forgive him.

Punk went into his bedroom finding Randy flipping through channels. The younger man smiled at him as he headed to the bathroom. He pulled off his shirt planning on getting ready for bed, he examined the fading bruises in the mirror wondering if all the marks from Paul would ever leave his body, not just the visible wounds though. He heard a knock at the bedroom door and Randy yelling to come in. He walked over pressing his ear to the bathroom door ease dropping curious who would come at this time of night. He could hear Colt and the news he shared make Punk back away from the door. They found Paul, they knew where he was and the security team was moving in to take him into custody. Punk walked backwards until his back hit the wall, when he had not place left to go he slid to the floor bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He needed to make a decision and quickly, he knew Randy would go, he knew Randy would do anything to Paul he requested and never think if the consequences but Punk had. The only difference was Punk could probably kill the man and get away from it he was stalking him and had attacked him. Punk had to decided if he could face Paul himself or allow Randy to do it, or ask Randy to let it go. He remembered the pills and wondered if they would push back the panic and fear that was starting he needed to think. He pulled the pills from his pocket holding them flat in his hand. He ignored the opening of the bathroom door, didn't look up to see Randy leaning against the door jamb studying his every move. His only focus was on the pills and the relief they could give him. He lifted his hand to his mouth placing the pills on his tongue he hesitated to swallow. There was no turning back, he had to make a choice a decision, swallow and say goodbye to straight edge, or spit them out and prove he was stronger than Paul and all the hell he had been through. He looked up and steel-blue met pale green, one's eyes filled with resignation, one filled with determination. Both questioned the look in their lovers eyes.

* * *

Thank you so muck for all the love you have giving this story. Everyone who review motivates me to continue. You people are amazing and rock! Tell me what you think does Punk swallow the pills or spit them out. How does Randy react, what should happen to Paul? Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
